Paradise Of Love
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Bella used to live with Maria, Edward lives with his family. Bella runs with a few newborns, Edward takes a trip. Can lonelyness bring them together in the most beautiful place ever? How do they end up on the same island? What caused them to be there? What happens while they are there? And what happens when they leave? What problems will the past cause?
1. I am & Thoughts

_Bella POV..._

All I hear all day long is growling, screaming, and yelling. All I smell is the sweet smoke that I have come to fear. All I see is four walls and fighting. All I feel is scared, trapped, alone - even though Im stuck in a room with at least 15 other - and thirsty. Yes, very thirsty indeed.

My name is Bella and I am a vampire. I have been since Maria forced me into this dreaded life. I hate her for destroying my life. I had a loving mother and her husband. Then there was Charlie, my dad. I can't picture their faces anymore. I miss them so much. But I can never see them again, all because Maria knew what I could do as a vampire. Now I am a shield. Sworn to protect the army. Maria's voice pulled my form my silent suffering.

_Edward POV..._

_What should I do about these curtains? What oufit should I wear tomorrow? I need to get to the hospital. I am the most beautiful vampire ever. I wonder if Jasper will wrestle with me. I know Emmett is gonna ask for a rematch, I wonder if Alice wants to go shopping._

This is all is hear all day long. Other people's thoughts. I never have peace and quite inside my mind anymore. Anymore? What am I saying its been over 100 years! I should be used to this by now. I am a vampire and my name is Edward. As far as I know I am the lonest vampire in the world. Even though my family is around to keep me company.

Alice, my sister, is the perkiest person you could ever meet. She can also see the future, based on what people decide. Jasper, my brother, is Alice's mate and he is still head over heels for her. Probably because he enjoys her happiness over my loneyness. Rosalie, my other sister, is, well, she is very pigheaded. But dont tell her I said that. Emmett, my other brother, acts like he is still a little kid sometimes. He is also the most intimadating looking teddy bear you will ever lay your eyes on. He absolutly adores Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle are the best parent every kid wants. Esme is kind and gentle, as every mother should be. Carlisle is calm, cool, collected, and compassionate.

Just then Alice's thoughts pulled me from my own.


	2. Help Us

**Okay Hello and welcome back to Paradise of Love... I finally got some chapters typed up from when my laptop was down... Here is chapter 1... **

**UPDATES DAILY!**

* * *

"Bella I know your there. Would you be so kind and control them?" Maria asked yelling. I instantly put two separate shields around Raoul and Kirsty and pulled them to opposite corners. Then I put out the fire with my water supply.

"Thank you. Where are you?" Maria asked. I sighed and let myself be visible. Maria looked over at me and smiled, but looked away quickly. (Probably because I was sitting next to Freaky Fred, who can make people feel sick if they look over near him. Of course my shield keeps me from feeling sick.)

I am Maria's favorite out of every bunch she has created. I always have been, ever since she created me 72 years ago. Normally she kills off a newborn after the first year but not me. Why? Because i have a shield and I can control water.

She doesn't make me fight when we go into battle. She makes me protect our army until the end. Why do we have an army? Well because Maria wants to take back what's rightfully hers. Which she says is all of Northern Mexico. The only other vampire she had kept at long as me was Jasper Whitlock, back in 1863. Up until he ran away with Peter several years later.

Jasper and I were good friends. He trusted me and I trusted him. We had this secret language with each other. My favorite saying was always the one we said right before a battle.

We are the shadows of each other. Together and Separate are like Fire and Ice. Love me or Hate me.

"Bella you need to hunt. Take Diego, Bree, and... Shelly and Steve. And don't let them do anything stupid." Maria said. I got off the couch and walked over to Maria.

"Can you handle them?" I asked motioning to Raoul and Kirsty. Maria nodded. I walked over to the door and noticed nobody was following me.

"Bree, Diego, Shelly, Steve. We've got to get a move on if you want to get back before sunrise." I barked. They immediately walked up behind me. All the newborns thought that in the sun we turn to ash, which scares them into not going outside.

We ran through the wilderness until we got to the trashy part of the city. I lead them to my hunting area, which was scattered with humans that needs to be locked up.

As far as i knew Shelly and Steve are in love. Bree and Diego on the other hand both have silent crushes on each other. And none of us like to be human drinkers. Out of this bunch these four are my favorite.

Mostly because the don't start fights or get involved in the fights. I just wish that I don't have to help Maria kill them off if they live until after the war. Maria always tells me to lead the newborns here so that we can feed off of humans that won't be missed very much.

"Alright, go ahead." I said. They took off running. Bree found her food quickly. As soon as Shelly saw Bree with food she took off after her. I quickly put my shield around Bree and her meal. Shelly ran into the shield and turned to growl at me, but then she caught another human scent.

I put an individual shield around everyone and then let my instincts take over. When we were all done we piled up the bodies and i set them on fire. Once the bodies were all ash i put out the fire.

"We still have a few hours till sunrise. You guys need anything?" I asked them. Bree spoke up first.

"I could use some books."

"I could use some more music." Diego said. Shelly and Steve looked at each other and Shelly nodded. I have a strange feeling that they are going to ask me to do something for them.

"Bella could we talk to you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, of course? Bree, Diego go ahead and head into town. But don't do anything stupid. Maria will have your heads if you do." I said. They both nodded and headed into town. I looked back at Shelly and Steve, they looked hesitant. After a few minutes Steve spoke up.

"Bella do you know what happens to us in the sun?" He asked. Of course I knew. We sparkle like a giant walking disco ball. But the newborns didn't know that. But then I remembered last week. Shelly and Steve didn't come back one night before we had to move because the idiot Raoul started a fire I couldn't put out easily. But they found us the next night saying they stayed in a cave away from the sun.

"You guys know what really happens. Don't you?" I asked. They both nodded. I sighed.

"You guys can't say anything to anybody. Maria will have your heads if you do." I told them.

"Actually we were going to ask if you could help us with something." Shelly said.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. My Future

**Here is the chap! :)**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

'Edward I don't see you at our family hunting trip in 2 months. And your future is all blurry.' Alice thought to me. Then she appeared in my doorway. 'Where are you going?' She thought sadly.

"No where. I don't know why my future is like that. But if I do go anywhere I promise to be extra careful." I said.

"Okay but if you do go somewhere, can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Anything." I said.

"Will you please, please, please try to be happy?" She asked. I was a little shocked, but understood why she was asking me this. She doesn't like to see me lonely and depressed. And she wants it to start right now.

"I promise I will try to be happy." I told her. She smiled and nodded. Then she stood up and started toward my door.

"I wonder where you are going. And why you are leaving." Alice mused. Then she walked out of my room.

I wonder where I'm going too. I thought. I walked out of my room a few minutes later and wandered downstairs into the living room. When I walked into the living room Emmett noticed me immediately.

"It's alive!" Emmett boomed.

"Good to see you up and about." Jasper said. Thought he didn't really mean what he said. He was thinking more along the lines of, 'Glad you seem a bit happier, I cant stand your loneliness.'

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully and he chuckled. I walked farther into the living room and caught sight of my piano sitting by the window. I kind of felt guilty. Mostly because I haven't played in forever, and Alice, Rose and Esme really enjoy it. Yeah Rose can play but she likes to listen to me play, even though she wont say it out loud.

'You okay?' Jasper thought to me. I just nodded. Then I walked over to my piano. I sat down at my piano and in an instant Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap, watching me.

"Why hello my beautiful." Jasper said.

"Shhhh..." Alice hushed. Jasper gave her a questioning look and she pointed over to me. Jasper looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

'She's sitting in my lap waiting for you to start playing. How does that work?' Jasper questioned silently.

"Her two favorite things." I said. Then started playing Alice's song. Alice snatched the remote from Emmett and muted the TV. Emmett was about to protest but Rose was suddenly sitting in his lap. Just like Alice, watching me. After Alice's song I started to play Roses song.

She smiled and silently thanked me. No one knows that this is Roses song, because I played a new song a few years back when the family was out hunting. Rose was in the garage and i was playing a few pieces and since then its been her song. But its a little bit more obvious that she likes my playing. Then I heard Esme walk in. So after Roses song I played Esme's song.

In the middle of Esme's song I heard Carlisle's car pull up in the driveway. A few seconds later her had wrapped Esme in a hug. When the song was finished everyone started clapping. I stood up and took a small bow.

"I really love it when you play Edward." Esme said. Then Alice, Rose and Esme walked over to me and all hugged me. Emmett and Jasper got slightly jealous but kept quiet. After the group hug Rose said.

"Thank you for playing my song. I really do love it when you play it for me."

Everyone stared at her in shock. I chuckled at the thoughts going through everyone's heads.

'Since when does Rosie say thank you' Emmett thought.

'I didn't know she had a song. When did you play it for her?' Alice pouted. Mostly because Alice sees any decision that goes on in this family

'That's sweet.' Esme thought.

'God why is everyone so happy?' Jasper complained.

'Did i really say that out loud?' Rose asked.

'Why don't I have a song?' Carlisle joked.

I decided to answer everyone.

"Emmett, since now. Alice, about 27 years ago. Jasper, because its good to be happy sometimes. Rose, yes you did. Carlisle, i can write one for you if you'd like." I said.

Everyone finally recovered from their shock.

"Will you play again?" Esme asked. I nodded and played a new song I have been thinking about. As I started to play it was light and happy but as the song progressed it seemed to get dark and sad. And they noticed. When I finished Esme asked.

"Does it have a name?" I thought for a second then said.

"The road of life." After that we all went in different directions.

Rose and Emmett went hunting. Jasper was half dragged on a shopping trip. Carlisle had to go back to the hospital on emergency call. So that left Esme and I in the house.

I walked out to the backyard and sat on the ground looking up at the stars. I could see a few constellations but not very many. Considering the clouds were closing in on them, turning the sky into a dark blanket. Esme walked out and sat down beside me.

"Alice told me about your future." She said casually, but underneath she was a little worried.

"I wish I knew where I was going. I've been thinking about going on a little trip but I don't know where to." I told her.

"Why do you think your futures blurry?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe I don't know where I'm going." I said.

"It scares her, not knowing." Esme said.

"It scares me too." I told her honestly.

"Well I'll leave you to think." She said. And with that she got up and went inside.

* * *

**Hmmm, I smell something fishy... Or should I say Bella-y**


	4. Escaping

**Here is chap 3!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay. What do you need help with?" I asked slowly. Steve looked as confident as the cowardly lion but Shelly was completely opposite.

"Well, we don't think that Maria created us for fun. We think that she created us for something more than that. And I think that you know why she created us because you two seem pretty close. And well we don't want to go through whatever she has planned. So can you help us escape?" Shelly said.

I can't believe it, she figured it out. They figured it out together. No one has ever figured it out. They want to escape, but they want me to help them. How can I help them? Oh right my shield. But I can't shield them forever.

"I don't know exactly how I can help, but I will help anyway I can." I told them. Shelly ran over to me and hugged me. I just realized that I haven't been hugged since I've been changed. I hugged her back.

"Okay, I've thought about this a lot and if you shield us until we get to the ocean then we should all be safe. We can find a new life somewhere far away from here." Steve said.

"We?" I asked. They looked a little confused... and sad?

"You are coming with us. Aren't you?" Shelly asked. They want me to come with them? I've never know any other way of life in this life. And how can I just leave? Maria will suspect something is up when I don't come back.

"Maria will know something is wrong if I don't come back. And what about Bree and Diego they are they only other two that don't deserve the fate the rest of them have. I can't just leave them. They are the youngest two here." I said. Shelly and Steve seemed to think for a minute.

Before they could say anything though Bree and Diego came running back to us. I put my sound proof shield around Shelly, Steve and I.

"Let's just go back to the house. And we'll figure something out. And soon." I said. They nodded and then Bree and Diego were standing right next to us.

"We should go. we only have an hour and a half till the sun comes up." Diego said. I nodded and took off back toward the house. I felt the four following me.

As we got closer to the house I could feel them tense up. Then I listened closer, there was a big fight going on in the house. I could hear several people growling and Maria yelling. And I could smell smoke.

I quickly got down to the basement Raoul's gang and Kirsty's crew were all in the middle of the room and everyone else standing against the walls. Maria was in the middle of the room but she wasn't in the fight. She was trying to keep Kirsty off of Raoul.

I growled rather loudly and put a separate shield around every single vampire in the room. I put out the fire and walked over next to the fire. I picked up Kevin's arm and Jen's leg. I tossed Kevin and Jen their body parts and faced Maria. She looked relieved.

"Bella thank god. Where have you been? Your timing could have been a bit better but im glad your here now." Maria said.

"Sorry we lost track of time. And what the hell is going on here?" I growled. I may not like Maria's plans but if this batch kills each other than she has to make another one and damn even more humans to this life. And that has to stop now. No one was talking.

"Well who the hell is gonna answer me?" I growled.

"Jen and Kevin were at each others throats again and this time Jen insulted Raoul and so Raoul got involved. So then Kirsty and her crew had to get involved. And that's where you come in and break them up." Fred said. I looked over at him, somewhat shocked. Fred never talks to anyone. Other than the one time on our hunting trip.

As far as I know he hates this life as much as I do. I wonder if i should help him escape too. He seems like he could do very well in the human world, although we are all human drinkers. Is there any other kind of blood that will keep us fed? Any other way to live?

"I see." I said. I took off my shields around the people who weren't involved in the fight. Then I put Raoul's gang in one corner and Kristy's crew in another corner. I walked over to Raoul's gang. I had forced them to sit, so I kneeled down and looked into each of their eyes.

"Now maybe you will learn to get along with everyone." I paused and looked over at Maria. I gave her a questioning look and she nodded. "Your time will come when you get to rip a few vampires apart. But now is not the time. You have to protect this group, because they are your family. If they die you die too." I said. No one said anything. I jumped and backflipped in the air then landed in front of Kristy's crew.

"And same goes for you. If you don't protect your family then you will die." I told them. I got up and walked over to the couch, sat down and made myself invisible.

**_A few hours later_**

"Bella can you come here please." Maria called. It sounded like she was upstairs. I silently got up and walked over to the door. I knew Maria would want to have a 'serious' discussion about the war ahead of us. Before I left the basement I put a sound proof shield around Shelly and Steve.

"Hey, it's Bella. Maria and I are going to have a talk about whats coming up. And I think that you two deserve the truth. So I want you two to follow me. I will have a sound proof shield around you, but you'll still be able to hear Maria and I, and you will be invisible and I will block out your scents too." I said to them. Then I made them invisible and scent free.

When I have more than one person invisible then the people who are invisible can see each other. Its pretty cool.

"Okay, follow me." I said. We walked up the stairs and into the living room then up to the second floor. Once we were upstairs I made myself visible. I walked into the study and saw Maria sitting at the desk.

"Ah, Bella. Can you please put your sound shield up?" Maria asked quietly. I put a second shield around Shelly, Steve, Maria and I. Shelly and Steve are still in their own, but now they will be able to hear us.

"Okay, it's up." I said.

"Well, I have a funny feeling about this upcoming war. I think that we are greatly outnumbered." Maria stated.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I want you to take a small group and scout ahead. See if you can get a head count. Try to take some down if you can. I'll get these guys set up in 2 days we'll head out night 2. That gives you sometime to find and kill as many as you can. Take only a few, see if you can give them some info on how to fight right, on the way there. And please be careful my dear." Maria said. I stared at her in shock. She has never sent me out scouting before the battle like this.

Why now? Is she silently telling me to run? Does she know that we wont live? Whats got Maria so nervous?

_'Don't question her reasons just do it. Take this chance to run.'_ A voice said in the back of my head.

"Okay, do you want me to leave now?" I asked.

"Yes, you can wait a few minutes to think about who you want to take. If you want." Maria said.

Is she telling me to save a few that don't deserve to die like this? Does she want me to run? Does she know that Shelly and Steve asked me to help them? Is she giving me a chance to take them and run away forever?

"Okay." I said then walked out. I let down my sound shield around Maria's office and put myself in Shelly and Steve's. As we were walking back down stairs, Shelly and Steve were planning. But I already had a plan.

"Guys you need to relax. We're not going to fight anyone. I'm taking you two, Bree, Diego and Fred. Then we are going to run. Somewhere far away from here, never looking back. Let Maria think we died trying to take down some of the others." I said. I walked over to the couch and they followed. We sat for a few minutes then I made them go do something. They went over and sat behind the other couch. I made them visible, and no one was paying attention which made it easy.

I then made myself visible and stood up. I walked to the basement stairs and faced the group. I whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Bree, Diego, Fred, Shelly, Steve. Come here." I said. They all walked over. They all looked a little confused, Shelly and Steve obviously faking.

"We're going on a little trip." I told them. Then I stepped around the five and faced the larger group.

"You will listen to every word Maria tells you. You will die if you do not. And you don't want that do you?" I asked. They all shook their heads, no.

"If i hear from Maria that any of you gave her trouble, i will personally rip you apart." I growled. Then walked up the steps. Maria was standing at the bottom of the living room steps when we came up.

She smiled sadly at me. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She didnt hug me back a first but then gave in and hugged me back. We pulled back after a minute.

She rolled her eyes, as a silent signal. I put up my sound shield. Just around the two of us. Then nodded.

"Be careful, my dear. Take care of yourself and them. Stay in the dark, if you know what I mean. Don't do anything stupid. Don't attract too much attention to yourselves." Maria said. She looked like she would cry if she could.

"You take care too. Don't let them be to hard on you. I'll see you in a few days, hopefully. I'm going to miss you. We've never been apart before." I said. I could feel tears well up, but didn't fall. As much as I might think I hate Maria. She was like a mother to me. Always taking care of me, always keeping me safe.

"I know, I know. Now you must go. I'll see you soon my dear." Maria said. She gave me one last hug then walked down to the basement. I watched her disappear down the dark hallway and realized that was the last time I was ever going to see her.

I turned quickly and faced my running party. I put all of my shields around us and we walked out of the house. I lead them out into the forest and to the ocean.  
"Bella where are we going?" Bree asked. She sounded scared. I slowed down and then came to a stop. They stopped too.

"We're running away. Maria wants us to scout the battle but we're not going to do that. I wont let you guys be torn apart like that. Its bad enough that Maria damned you to this life. I won't let you be slottered." I said calmly.

"Whats going to happen to everyone else?" Diego asked.

"They are going into the battle. And they will die." I said.

"Why'd you pick us to run with?" Fred asked.

"Because Bree and Diego are the youngest. Shelly and Steve have wanted to run. You because you seem to enjoy this life. But hate that you have to kill. You guys didn't deserve to be damned to this life, the life that Maria has set for hundred of people. But so far you 5 have really gotten to me. Even if Maria didn't send me out scouting I would have found a way to save you." I said. Then Bree ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back.

Then she started sobbing. I rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Bella...I...miss...my...mommy!" She sobbed. My heart broke for her. I knew exactly how she felt.

"I do too, I do too." I said quietly.

"We should get going. The sun is going to come up in an hour." Fred said.

"I want to show you guys something." I said. I let go of Bree, but she didn't let go of me. I giggled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and continued to sniffle.

I walked over to the small meadow I saw up ahead and tried to put Bree down again. But she wouldn't let go. I giggled again and unwrapped her legs from my waist. I walked up behind Diego and wrapped her legs around him. Then unhooked her arms from around my neck and wrapped them around Diego's neck. She seemed to notice the change, she lifted her head and looked right into Diego's crimson red eyes.

I saw the sun finally fill the meadow and stepped closer to the sun. Fred grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Are you suicidal?" He asked. I shook my head, no.

"Your just going to have to trust me." I said. After a minute he let me go. I walked out into the meadow. As soon as I hit the sun, Fred, Bree and Diego all gasped. Shelly and Steve danced into the sun and were throwing diamond lights all over the meadow.

Bree jumped from Diego's back and ran into the meadow. As soon as she hit the sun she sparkled. When she looked at herself she laughed a carefree laugh. It sounded like birds singing on a spring morning.

Then she did a round off back handspring. Diego watched Bree round off back handspring all around the meadow, laughing. Diego ran over to where Bree was in the middle of a back handspring and caught her before she hit the ground.

Fred was still in the shadows watching us. He seemed to be debating something. I motioned for him to come out here and he walked slowly forward. We all played in the sun for about another hour. Bree was showing Shelly some gymnastic moves.

Apparently Bree had been a gold medalist in gymnastics in her human life. She said that she was on a trip for nationals when Maria destroyed her life.

Shelly said that she was a cheerleader in her human life for her highschool. She was team captain. And in her last year of high school. She was going to go to some college in new york.

Diego said he had been the quarterback on his high school football team. He had a scholarship to some big college in Tennessee.

Steve was the computer geek. He was in his first year of college, studying to become a computer technician.

Fred was the popular in high school. Every guy wanted to be him. And every girl wanted to be his. But he didn't want them. He only hung out with his closest friends. But somehow he became the high school popular. He somewhat embraced it but didn't like the attention.

"What were you doing before Maria, umm, found you, Bella." Shelly asked from the middle of the field. It was only around 1 o' clock in the afternoon so the sun was high in the sky.

"I was the average teen I guess. I was a straight A student, top of my class in every class. I was clumsy as hell though. So I didn't play a sport. Well I was on the swimming team, team captain might I add, the three years of high school I did. I was on my way home from swimming at the high school one summer night, when Maria found me." I said, remembering some of my human life.

"I guess your clumsiness flew right out the door when you changed." Diego laughed. He was showing Fred and Steve how to play football. Only they were playing with a rock that Diego carved into a football shape.

"Hell yeah it did. And I'm glad. I don't want to be known as, Bella the crummiest vampire ever created." I laughed.

"Where are we going from here, Bella?" Bree asked.

"I'm not sure. But in the day time we definitely have to stay out of human sight. And hunting, I think we should stick to our normal hunting routine. Thugs, murders... that kind of thing. But we could also split up if we wanted. Maria told me about other vampires that traveled alone. She called them nomads." I said.

"I don't wanna split up, yet." Everyone said. I giggled.

"Okay, but it's also an option for the future." I said.

"We're going to need some money." Steve said.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Cuz we need clothes and shoes." He laughed. Bree looked down at her clothes then at everyone elses.

"I can fix our fashion problem. But where are we going to get the money?" She asked.

"We could. No that won't work. Or we could. No. How bout? No." Fred mumbled.

"Hey, you people need to relax. I've got us covered for the next, like, 100 years." I said.

"How?" They all asked at once. I laughed and reached into my back pocket. I pulled out a credit card.

"You just have to know how to pick a pocket." I said and showed them Maria's credit card.

"Bella who's is that?" Steve asked. He sounded like he disapproved.

"Maria's." I said simply. I put the card back in my pocket.

"How did you get it?" Diego asked.

"I told you. I picked Maria's pocket. I think, I'm not sure but I think that Maria wanted me to run away." I told them. The stared at me like I'd gone crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"You think Maria wanted you to run away?" Bree asked.

"Yea, she has never asked me to scout ahead. Or let me take so many of you guys out at once. I know she felt me grab her card. The question is, is she going to kill the others or go into battle with 6 fewer people. I have a feeling she is going to kill the others then go back to her house." I babbled.

"Do you want to stick around help her?" Fred asked.

"No, Maria knows how to deal with a pack of newborns. She also knows how to back away from a fight. Not that she does it very often." I said.

We were all quiet for a while. We watched the blue sky slowly turn to yellow then to orange then finally to the ever lasting black sky.

"Bella, where are we going to go?" Bree asked me. She was curled up next to Diego's side, looking at the stars.

"I don't know Bree. But we will have to get some clothes and maybe some things to entertain us soon. Otherwise I will go crazy." I laughed. The joined me and all said.

"Me too." Which made us laugh harder.

"We should get going before Maria sends out a hunting party and they find us." Fred said.

"They won't find us ever again." I said.

"What?" Diego asked.

"Don't you know Bella's power?" Shelly asked. Fred, Diego, and Bree all shook their heads, no.

"She's a shield." Steve answered. Bree, Diego and Fred looked over at me.

"Yes, I can make a physical shield, mental shield, scent free shield, invisible shield, and sound proof shield. I can also control water and wind." I said. They looked at me like I had three heads.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Diego exclaimed.

"Bella can we go shopping? I really need some new clothes." Bree complained.

"I would say yes but the humans would notice our eyes." I said.

"Aww, but I really want to go shopping." Bree said. Then quieter she said. "Why oh why do our eyes have to be red. Why can't they be brown or blue or green anything except crimson red."

Then Diego gasped. He was staring at Bree's face, her eyes to be more exact.

"Whats wrong?" Bree asked.

"Your eyes." Diego said.

* * *

**Yay! You like? **

**Review!**


	5. Time For A Trip

**Here you go! Kind-a short chap...**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all got back in time for us to leave for school. We all changed into different clothes and met in the garage. Emmett, Jasper and I took my Volvo. Alice and Rose took Roses BMW. Alice and Rose are going on a week-long shopping trip, starting after school.

"Edward where are you going?" Jasper asked me.

"To school, just like every other Friday." I said.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I meant where are you going that's got Alice so worried." Jasper explained.

"Oh that. I don't know. She doesn't see me at the hunting trip in 2 months, but my future is blurry. I think im going on a trip, but I'm not sure." I said.

"Wait your not going on our hunting trip!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I don't think so." I said.

"But-but we are supposed to see who can catch the most in a 24 hour period." Emmett pouted.

"Why don't you see if Jasper will play with you." I said. Jasper shot me a look, which I ignored by getting out of the car.

This is the last day of school in this boring high school in rainy Forks Washington. Well the last day of my Freshmen year. And thankfully it is only half a day today. But we wont be going to the graduation tomorrow because it is going to be sunny.

"Edward, lets go its time for English." Alice said.

_**Time skip**_

The day passed in a blur. We are in the airport waiting for Alice and Rose's plane. They will be gone until next Saturday. They are going over to Europe to get the hottest new clothes, or something like that.

I have decided to take a trip myself. But I'm not going to leave just yet. I'm going to say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme first. I'm going to go to Rio, More specifically Isle Esme. The island that Carlisle gave to Esme. I haven't told anyone, except Alice. She saw my decision this afternoon.

The lady at the counter just announced that the flight will start boarding now. We all got up to say goodbye. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie say goodbye to each other first. Then Alice walks over to me and hugs me.

"Have fun in Rio." Alice sings to me. I hug her back.

"I will. You have fun in Europe." I say.

"Remember your promise." She says sternly.

"I will." Then she walks into the pile of people boarding. Rose walks over to me and gives me a quick hug.

"Have fun and keep your promise." Rose says. Her and Alice talk about anything and everything. So she knows about my plans too.

"I will." I say. Then she follows behind Alice. Emmett, Jasper and I turn and walk out to the parking garage.

"So who wants to drive Roses car?" Jasper asks. Emmett nor I say anything. After a minute no one makes a move toward Roses car. After another minute I sigh and walk over to her car.

"I'll take Rose's car. Jasper you take mine." I say and toss him the keys. He tosses me Rose's keys and gets in my car. Emmett gets in the passenger side of the Volvo and they speed off.

My drive home was uneventful. I was mostly thinking about what I'm going to do when I get to Rio. But come up with nothing that sounds fun. I drove home slower than normal, so that I could also think about how I'm going to tell my mother and father I'm going on a trip for however long.

When I got home I parked Roses BMW next to Alice's Porsche. I walked inside and found Emmett and Jasper playing video games. Esme in the garden and Carlisle in his study.

I walked to my room and grabbed my hiking backpack. I threw a few changes of clothes in the backpack, my wallet, my phone, the charger, my camera (just in case) and stuffed my rain jacket in there. Not that I need it. I slung my backpack onto my back and threw on my hiking boots.

I walked down to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door and walked in. He took in my backpack and boots.

_'Where are you going?'_ He thought to me.

"I need to get away for a while. So im going to go to Isle Esme and spend some time in Rio. Maybe track down a few of our nomad friends."

"How long will you be gone?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But ill be back at some point. Maybe take the school year off. I don't know." I say. He nods his head and walks over to me. He hugs me and says.

"Have fun my son. Take your time."

"I'm gonna miss you." I say. Then we walk out to the living room, to find Emmett, Jasper and Esme standing there. Esme walks up to me and gives me a hug. I hug her back.

"Have fun, Edward." She says.

"I wish you wouldn't go. The hunting trip will be no fun without you. But you should go and have fun." Emmett said.

_'You deserve to be happy. Maybe you should look for your other half. Vegetarian or not she will be perfect for you.'_ Jasper thought. Then said out loud. "Keep in touch. If your future stays blurry it will drive Alice crazy. You know how she is. Anyway have fun." Jasper said.

"Thank you guys for understanding. I'll be back, sometime." I said then walked out the front door.

"Oh and Emmett, leave my baby alone." I said. Then took off running toward the forest.

_'Don't worry about your baby, I'll keep him away from it.'_ Jasper thought to me. Then I was alone inside my head. For the first time in a long time.

* * *

**You like? **

**Update tomorrow...**

**Review!**


	6. My Tattoo

**Here is the next chap! :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

We all looked at Bree's eyes and sure enough, her eyes were a pretty dark blue.

"Whats wrong with my eyes?" Bree asked. None of us said anything for a minute.

"Their a pretty dark blue." Shelly said.

"What!" Bree shrieked.

"Yea, Bree. They are a really pretty blue." Diego said. He was staring at her lovingly. Bree got up and walked into the forest.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the river to look at my eyes." She said. We all got up and followed her to the river. When she saw her eyes she squealed a happy squeal.

"Now if only you guys didn't have red eyes then we could go shopping." She said. Bree looked over to me, almost like she was going to ask a question. But instead she jumped up and down, clapping.

"Bella! Your eyes are chocolate-brown!" She exclaimed.

I ran over to the rivers edge and stared at my reflection. I haven't had brown eyes ever since I changed. I can't believe that my eyes are brown again. But why?

"How is this possible?" I asked. Then Bree started shrieking even more. I spun around and looked at everyone.

Fred had impossible light blue eyes. Diego had the darkest brown eyes. Shelly had the prettiest smokey gray eyes. Steve had the lightest green eyes ever. And then there was Bree who had her pretty dark blue eyes.

"Bella can we please go shopping?" Bree asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I said.

"Bella we are still vampires that drink human blood. How will that work?" Fred asked.

"Silly, have you forgotten my power already? I can make it so that we wont smell the humans. And we really need some new clothes and stuff to do, but if you don't think you can make it then you could stay here." I said. He shook his head.

"I'll come." He said.

"Good, so we will go in the morning which is in ... 1 hour." I said looking up at the sky.

"Which store are we going to go to?" Shelly asked.

"We'll just go to the wal*mart thats in town. They open at 6:00, so there shouldnt be too many humans." I said.

"Do you want to head over there now?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it will take us about 20 minutes to get to town, running. And then about 30 to get to wal*mart, walking at a human pace." I said.

"Okay." Everyone said.

We set off in the direction of town. We came to the edge of the forest 23 minutes later. I made it so that there was only a physical scent free shied around the 6 of us.

With a physical scent free shield we can't smell anything that is outside of the shield. We walked out of the forest and out onto the sidewalk. Thankfully there was no one around to see us walk out of the forest.

We walked through the abandoned part of town and into the not so nice part of town. After about 20 minutes of walking through the town we came to the more populated part of town. Here people looked at us but looked away quickly. Fred must have his power 'on'.

After 15 more minutes we were standing in the wal*mart parking lot. We walked up to the front of the store and leaned up against the wall. About 7 minutes later someone finally came up to the front doors and unlocked them. We waited a few seconds then walked into the store.

"Okay, so do you guys want to go to the clothes first or do you want to look around?" Bree asked.

"How about we split up. We can all go around and get anything we want or need. Just make sure that you get a backpack or something to put everything in." I said. We were standing inside by the carts.

"Can you shield us if we are split up?" Fred asked quietly. I nodded my head, yes.

"And grab a pair of sunglasses, just in case our eyes change back." I said.

"Okay then its settled. How about we meet up by the registers in an hour." Shelly suggested. We all nodded.

Bree and Diego grabbed a cart and set off toward the clothes together. Shelly and Steve grabbed another cart and started over to the music. Fred grabbed himself a cart and walked in the direction of the books. I grabbed a cart for myself and walked to the shoe section.

_**Time skip**_

I had a pair of converse shoes, a pair of hiking boots, seven different shirts, four pairs of jeans, three pairs of shorts, a pack of socks, a pair of sunglasses, a hairbrush, hair ties, a swimsuit, a sweatshirt, a few books, a CD player and some CDs, then a hiking backpack to hold it all.

I walked toward the registers and ended up following Fred. It looked like Fred had similar thing to me, minus the swimsuit and hair ties. We waited by the registers for the others.

Shelly and Steve showed up next. They obviously had more in their cart because they shared, but they had the same as Fred and I.

Shelly had 7 shirts, 4 jeans, and 3 shorts. She also had 2 short, frilly mini skirts, 2 short, tight looking workout tank tops and a pair of white tennis shoes. They looked like the could be a cheerleading outfit. Steve had similar things to Fred.

Bree and Diego showed up a few seconds later. Bree had the same as Shelly and I, only she had a few leotards. Diego had similar thing to Steve and Fred, only he had a football in the cart.

We walked up to the one open register and started unloading the carts. The young boy behind the counter just stared at us.

"Umm, Hello? We'd like to buy this stuff." Shelly said.

"Oh, right, of course. Is all of this together?" He asked as he started ringing it up.

"No, every single thing is a separate purchase." Diego said quietly and sarcastically. Which caused the 4 who could hear him to laugh. But we tried to hide it.

"Yes, thank you." I said politely.

When He finally rang up the last item, our total was close to $150. He looked a little surprised.

"That'll be $148.67." He said. I slid the card and waited.

"Cash back?" He asked.

"No thank you." I said.

"Okay, here's your receipt. Have a good day." He said.

We grabbed out bags and fit them all into one cart. We walked out to the parking lot. We each separated out our stuff and put them in our backpacks. We walked back to the forest.

"Where do we go from here?" Bree asked.

"I think we should get out of the states. Just in case Maria decides to try and hunt us down." Fred said.

"But where are we going to go?" Shelly asked.

"I've always wanted to go to Rio de Janeiro." Diego said.

"Me too." Shelly said.

"I think it would be fun." Bree said.

"Okay, I guess we could go to Rio." I said.

"We're gonna have to catch a plane. And it's almost day time. We can catch one tonight." I said.

"Okay, I think we should change before we go." Bree said.  
"We can go back to the creek and wash up a bit." Diego said.

"Sounds like a good idea." We all said, at the same time. Then we all laughed.

We headed back to the creek. When we got there we all changed into our swimming suits and walked into the water. I could tell it was cool, but it didn't bother me. Just then I was splashed with water. I looked over and everyone was pointing at a laughing Deigo.

I used the water from the creek and made a water-y cage around him. He tried to get out but the water was spinning too fast around him for him to get out. Even being a vampire didn't help him. After a while I let the water fall down back into the creek.

"Am I clean enough?" He asked jokingly. We all laughed.

_**Time** **Skip**_

The plane ride to Rio seemed to take forever. Walking through the airport everyone stared at us. I tried to ignore as best as possible, but it was hard because they were whispering things to the person with them.

When we got off our plane I noticed a man walking out of the airport who looked like he was a vampire but it was hard to tell because his eyes were a beautiful golden color. Which suggested that he wasn't because all vampires have blood-red eyes.

The man walked straight out of the airport, but that wasn't the only thing wierd. He was walking almost too fast to be human. I kept my eyes on him as we walked a ways behind him.

"I don't think he's human. I think he's a vampire." I said quietly pointing him out to the others. They watched him as we followed him.

"I think your right." Diego said.

"I wonder where he's going." Shelly said.

"Let's follow him and find out." Bree suggested.

"Bree, we already are following him." Steve laughed.

"Oh right." She said. I looked over at them, and noticed something.

"Guys, put your sunglasses on, now." I told them.

They looked at me then at each other. We all pulled our sunglasses out and put them on, even though it was the middle of the night. Always be cautious.

We followed the man all the way to the docks where he got onto a boat. We all stopped and watched as he floated away.

"Well let's follow him. I'm sure it isn't that hard to rent a small boat. Come on, look at that sign. It says, rent-a-boat, open 24-7." Bree said.

"Stay here. I'll go check it out." I said. I walked over to the shack.

"Hello and welcome to the rent-a-boat shack. Can I interest you in our night on the water special?" The man asked dryly from behind the counter.

"Umm, how long would I get to use the boat?" I asked.

"Now until 10 tomorrow morning." He said.

"Perfect. I'll take it." I said.

"That'll be $25." He said. I handed him my card.

"If you walk down onto the dock and go to the left your boat will be #6. Please stay inside the buoy line." The man said handing me back my card, and a set of keys.

"Thank you." I said then walked back to everyone.

"We're all set. Come on." I said. We walked down to the boat and took off. We got pretty far out and I hadn't seen a buoy line anywhere. So I figured that it was long gone.

About 40 minutes later, driving as fast as the boat would go, we saw a beautiful island. I could see where the man parked his boat so I went to the opposite side of the island and stopped by the dock.

"Take my stuff. Be wise. I'll be back." I said. I pulled off my clothes to reveal my swimsuit.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"To return the boat before the sun rises." I said. Handing Shelly my backpack.

"How will you get back?" Bree asked.

"I'll just swim back." I said simply. Then I took off.

_**Time Skip**_

The swim back was nice. The water was cool, but again I wasn't bothered. When I finally found everyone they were all staring at Diego. He had a drop of blood on his chin, and his eyes were amber.

"What's going on?" I asked. They all jumped at my voice. When they realized it was me they relaxed.

"Diego drank from a panther." Bree said, slightly horrified.

"It was good. Better than human if you ask me. Try it." Diego said. Just then I caught the scent of something. I turned on my heel and set off, without thinking.

I saw a black cat sitting up in a tree. I climbed up the tree and lunged. It finished him off in seconds. I ran back to find Diego alone.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"Soon as you took off they headed out to hunt. Like alpha, like pack." He said.

I knew what he meant. They looked up to me, if I said or did something new they would comply out of interest or command. I was the pack's alpha and they were the pack. A little while later we were all together again and we all had dark amber-colored eyes.

"I caught the scent of that man. He's staying at a house on the other side of the island." Shelly said.

"Hmm, wonder if he lives here." Diego mused.

"Look the sun is coming up. Come on let's go down to the beach!" Bree screeched. We all went down to the beach.

"What if someone sees us?" Fred asked. He had a point but it was kind of useless since we and the man are the only ones on the island. I voiced this to him.

"Good point." Was all he said before diving into the deep ocean water. Even underwater we sparkled a little from the sun. We stayed on the beach all day until night-time came.

"If we're going to stay on this island then we should have a house." Bree mused laying back on the sand.

"Yeah, but where are we going to find a house in the middle of the ocean that we can move into?" Fred asked.

"We could build a tree house!" Shelly exclaimed, and with that she got up and walked to the forest edge. Looking for the right tree I suppose. She came back a while later with a giant smile on her face.

"I found 4 perfect trees where we can make our own houses, and the best part is that the are all on the beach! And they are close to each other but not too close, so we can be together, but not on top of each other." Shelly exclaimed.

"Shell there are 6 of us." Steve said.

"Yeah, so, you and I will share a house, Bree and Diego will share and Bee and Fred can each have their own." Shelly said, she must already have everything planned out.

"Okay, we should get to work. Now where are these trees?" I asked.

"This way, Bella I think this first one should be yours because it has a perfect view of those two palm trees and you have that same exact picture as a tattoo." Shell said. I gasped, no one knew about my tattoo, not even my parents.

"Relax, we can see the tattoo 'cause your swimming suit doesn't cover all of it." Bree said. I relaxed. I knew that it wasn't covered I just figured that they weren't looking at my hip, where my tattoo is.

"Does your tattoo have a reason behind it?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I got it a few months before Maria changed me. My friend and I wanted to get tattoos together, so we did. She got two swans and I got two palm trees. Whenever I see two palm trees crossed it reminds me of the beach, the ocean, the sun, and everything that the sun shines on." I babbled. We were standing at the base of a tree.

"Well here it is." Shelly said.

I looked up the tree and sure enough it was the perfect spot for a tree house. I jumped up into the tree and spotted the palm trees. It was a perfect spot for my tree house. I looked down to thank Shelly but she was gone. I could hear them looking at the next tree. I sat in my tree a while before deciding to look for supplies to build my tree house.

* * *

**There we go.. :) **

**Review.. **

**Update prob on Tuesday.. Mondays are busy for me..**


	7. Spy In The Trees

**Sorry, I haven't updated like all week but I'm giving you 3 today! Be happy! :)**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

I ran all the way to Seattle. I caught a taxi on main street. I rode all the way to the airport. When I got to the airport I caught a plane to Rio.

**Time Skip**

The plane ride seemed really long. Thankfully it was night time when the plane landed. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the airport. I walked from the airport down to the docks. As I got closer to the docks I felt like someone was watching me, but I didn't hear any thoughts that were watching me.

I climbed onto the family boat and headed to Isle Esme. The boat ride was calming and peaceful. When I got to Isle Esme I tied the boat up to the dock. I climbed off the boat and walked into the house. I set my stuff in the living room and decided to go on a short hunt.

**Time Skip**

"-it has a perfect view of those two palm trees and you have that same picture as a tattoo." I heard someone say. I followed the sound of 6 minds. I found them standing under a tree, 3 males and 3 females. The brunette female gasped. I hid high up in a tree above them.

_No one knows about my tattoo, not even my parents. _I heard. I assumed it was the brunette who gasped. The red-head female said something to the brunette and the brunette relaxed. The dirty blonde male asked the brunette if her tattoo has a reason behind it.

"Yeah, I guess. I got it a few months before Maria changed me. My friend and I wanted to get tattoos together, so we did. She got two swans and I got two palm trees. Whenever I see two palm trees it reminds me of the beach, the ocean, the sun, and everything the sun shines on." The brunette said. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

Then I realized something. She said, 'before Maria changed me'. I looked at the group closer. They all had pale skin and perfect features. They were all amazingly beautiful, especially the brunette female. They all glittered slightly from the setting sun. The brunette looked up the tree in front of her and I could see the color of her eyes, dark amber.

They all had dark amber eyes. Their eyes were mostly red with some gold flecks in them. They are human drinkers, but why would their eyes have gold in them? Just then the 3 males and the 2 females walked away, going to go look at another tree, leaving the brunette sitting in the tree looking at the palm trees.

I watched her, I knew I was spying on her but I couldn't find it in me to leave. She is perfect in every way. Her mahogany colored hair is damp and flows down to her waist. She is in a swimming suit that fits her perfectly. Her dark amber eyes seem to go on for miles and miles. Her tattoo is vibrant and really stands out on her pale skin. It also seems to glow against her skin.

Finally the sun completely set and she jumped out of the tree. She ran off into the beautiful tropical forest that is Isle Esme.

As she ran away I felt something inside me change. Unthinkingly I ran after her. I followed her beautiful scent and found her pulling bark off a tree. She tossed the large bark strip into a pile. Where there was vines, palm tree leaves, bark and some make shift lumber. I watched as she gathered the things she needed and ran back in the direction she came.

I followed her back and watched as she slowly but surely started to make a house. A tree house, in the very tree she was sitting in just an hour ago. She expertly tied the vines around the palm tree leaves to make a roof, and she tied more vines around the lumber to make walls and a floor. Finally she used the bark to give the outside of the walls some character.

She left a window on 4 of the walls, on one wall there was no window, and a door on the last wall. She somehow manged to make shudders for her windows out of some bark and a door out of vines. She tied the vines to a piece of lumber and let them hang down in the doorway. She sat in the middle of her small but beautiful tree house, once she was done.

Then I heard her friends coming over. They were all done with their tree houses an wanted to see how their friend was doing.

"Oh my god!" The red-head female shrieked. They all stood in shock at the bottom of the tree. The brunette opened a window and looked down.

"Hey, guys. You like it?" She asked. She seemed unsure.

"Yes! It's beautiful Bella!" The blonde female exclaimed. Her name is Bella. Finally, I know a little bit more about her. _Woah, where did that come from? _

"You built this all by yourself in 4 hours?" The male with black hair asked her, walking around the tree looking at the house.

"Yes, Diego. Let me guess you built yours and Bree's by yourself and did four walls a roof and a floor, with one window and a door." Bella, the beautiful brunette, said.

"No, I did two windows!" He yelled. Bella just laughed. She disappeared inside the small house and came out by the door.

"Come on up." She said. Her friends all walked over to the side with the door. They looked up but didn't jump up, like Bella has done so many times already.

"Umm, how do we get up?" One of dirty blonde males asked. Bella poked her head through her door and looked down at her friends.

"Really Steve? I'm assuming you built a ladder up to yours and Shelly's place, with 5 walls, a roof, a floor, 3 windows, and a door." Bella said.

"Yeah. So how do we get up?" Steve, the dirty blonde asked again. Bella smiled and sighed.

"Wait here." She said. Then she disappeared into the house. She jumped out a window and onto a vine hanging from a nearby tree. The vine supported her weight as she swung side to side. She smiled and climbed to the top of the vine. When she reached the top she cut the vine from the tree and she fell down to the ground, landing softly on her feet.

She carried the vine back around to her tree and jumped up the branches to the branch high above her door. She dropped one end of the vine down to the ground and tied the other end tightly to the branch. Once the vine was in place she grabbed the vine and slid down to the ground, landing in front of her friends.

"Alright, up you go." Bella said. 4 of her friends climbed up the rope. Diego, Steve, and I'm assuming the 2 females are Bree and Shelly. Bella and the other dirty blonde were still on the ground.

"Is it safe up there? Are all the floor boards tied tight? The roof secured to the walls? The vine tied tightly to the branch?" He asked.

"Yes, it's safe. Yes, the floor boards are tied tight. Yes, the roof is secure. Yes the vine is tied tight. It's 100% safe up there, Fred." Bella assured him. Fred looked at Bella still unsure.

"If I fall through the floor I'm holding you personally responsible." He said, he seemed to be joking.

"It's not like your going to be hurt by falling 20 feet and landing on your feet Fred." Diego, the black haired male said.

"Oh shut it, Diego. At least I made sure my floor was secure before jumping up and down on it." Fred said.

"Hey! I thought my floor was secure! We all make mistakes and I fixed mine." Diego exclaimed. Fred ignored him and climbed up the vine. Bella waited until he was all the way in before jumping up, not even giving the vine a try.

"This place is simply beautiful, Bella. I can't believe that you did this all by yourself in 4 hours. It took Diego an hour and a half to do the floor." The red-head said.

"Thanks, Bree. I can't wait until I make it more personal. I'm thinking about using the rest of the tree for other rooms. This tree is simply perfect to build a home. There are 3 other great spots in this tree alone to build rooms." Bella said excitedly.

"You're going to build more rooms?" Diego asked.

"Maybe not right now, but in time, yeah." Bella said.

"You are simply amazing Bella." Fred said. He said it too friendly for my liking.

I almost growled at him, but I stopped myself before I could. I have no clue what their relationship is like. I'm spying on them for crying out loud. I have no right to growl at someone for taking to their friend or possibly their mate. That thought made my feel funny, I didn't like the thought of her having a mate. I searched their minds and found out a few things.

Bree and Diego are mates. Shelly and Steve are mates. Bella and Fred are not mates, nor do they have a mate. Bella is their leader of sorts. They followed me to this island after the airport. They are on the run from Maria and the army. They were human drinkers but they all want to drink animals from now on.

I watched Bella the whole time as she talked and hung out with her friends. They all sat high in Bella's tree and watched the sun rise. Amazingly none of them noticed me sitting just a few trees over from them. The thing that puzzled me was that I couldn't read Bella's mind at times.

Once the sun rose Bella's friends left her be and went down to the beach. Bella jumped down from her perch and grabbed a hiking backpack from the ground. She jumped up into her tree house and set it down. She looked around and sighed. She took something out of her backpack and set in a window.

It was a picture. In the picture there is a woman and a man with Bella in the middle of them. The man and woman are smiling proudly and Bella is smiling happily. Bella is in a one piece swimming suit with 4 gold medals around her neck. In the background there is a large pool and many other people sitting on bleachers.

My view was cut off when Bella shut the shudders of the window I was looking in. She walked around and shut all of the windows. A few minutes later she jumped out of the door fully clothed. She ran off into the beautiful forest again. This time I didn't follow. I jumped down from my tree and ran back to the house. I need to think about a lot, maybe I'll even call Alice to get her advice.

* * *

**You like? **

**Review!**

**2 more to go...**


	8. He Knows

**Here we go! :)**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

I have finished my tree house and I'm headed out for a hunting/scouting trip. I ran through the tropical forest looking for something to sink my teeth into. I finally caught the scent of something delicious. I followed the scent and ended up finding a monkey. I lunged at him and he was gone in seconds.

I decided to see how big this island is so I ran toward the beach. I ran the perimeter of the island, but I stopped when I saw the house. I could hear someone moving around inside and talking but no one was talking back. I assumed the vampire was talking to himself. I jumped up into the trees to get a better look inside. I moved in the trees until I saw straight into the living room.

The man was absolutely beautiful, sure he is a vampire but even for a vampire he is beautiful. He is pacing in the living room. His eyebrows are pulled together, his forehead is wrinkled slightly, his golden eyes look troubled, and he has one hand in his beautiful, soft looking bronze hair. He is lanky and boyish looking. He looks to be about 17 or 18.

He stopped pacing and sat down on the couch. I decided to listen closer to his words.

"I don't understand why I feel this way. Sure she's beautiful but I don't even know her. What am I supossed to do? Walk up to her and say, 'Hi I'm Edward and I watched you while you built your beautiful tree house. And oh yeah, I'm in love with you.' I just don't know what to do. Alice help me, I'm begging you." He said. That's when I realized he was on the phone. I couldn't hear what the person said but he seemed to relax.

"You want me to describe her for you? But why? Can't you see her?" He said after a minute.

"Fine! She has waist long beautiful mahogany hair and dark amber eyes possibly from switching to animals recently. She is the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. She is the leader of her group. She doesn't have a mate. She can build the most beautiful tree house ever. She's got some sort of power. I can't read her mind. Her friends look up to her for things and protection. She has a tattoo of two crossed palm trees on her right hip. She likes to hum some melody to herself. Her scent is the most heavenly thing on the earth, she smells like strawberry, freesia, and watermelon. Her voice sounds like melting honey and her laugh, oh god her laugh, it sounds like the birds singing on a sunny summer day. And she was changed by Maria." He said. He's talking about me!

He knows my name, he knows I hum to myself, he knows about my tattoo, he knows I have a power, he knows I don't have a mate, he knows my scent, my voice, my laugh. He saw me build my tree house. He knows I'm the leader of my group. The only thing he doesn't know about me is my past or has he figured that out too?

"Yes, I'm assuming it's the same vampire who changed Jasper." He said after a minute.

He knows Jasper? I would love to see Jasper again, back when he was in my spot he seemed so tense. I guess I understand why now, he had to control all of those crazy newborns, just like I did. I wonder how he is. Is he still controlling a giant pack of newborns? Has he moved on from that? Does he have a mate? Is he happy?

"Okay, I'll call him. Are you sure that he will be helpful?" He asked.

"Okay, love ya sis, bye." He said then hung up. He dialed another number and waited.

* * *

**There we go!**

**We get to hear from Jasper next!**


	9. Remembering Bella

**Okay, last one for today...**

* * *

**Jasper POV...**

I'm on a hunting trip when my phone starts ringing. I take it out of my pocket and look at the caller ID. It's Edward. I flipped it open.

"Hey Edward." I said.

"Hey Jazz." He said.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. Listen I, uh, I'm on Isle Esme and I found a group of vampires. 5 of them seem to be at the end of their newborn year and the other one seems to be quite older. But that's not why I'm calling. The oldest one, she, umm, well I think she's my mate. I was spying on her so I can't be totally sure, so I called Alice. She wanted to know everything about her. So I told her what I know. And when I mentioned who she was created by Alice told me to call you." Edward said in a rush.

"Okay, who created her?" I asked slowly, fearing the worst.

"Maria." He said quietly. I was quite for a minute.

"What's the girls name?" I asked slowly, hoping it wasn't who I was thinking about.

"Bella." He said quietly again. I let out a loud growl, scaring the birds around me.

"How is she? Is Maria around? How long have they been on the island? Who are the newborns? Who created the newborns? Why are they on the island?" I attacked him with questions.

"She is fine, I guess. No, Maria isn't around. They followed me from the airport, so a day. Fred, Shelly, Steve, Bree and Diego. I'm assuming Maria. They ran away from Maria and the army she has. Do you know Bella?" He asked me.

"Yes, I know her. She was a newborn Maria created back in 1933. She is a shield, but not only one shield, she has a few and she can control water. Maria never had me kill her because she was an asset to her success. Maria only kept Bella and I around fight after fight. Bella never really accepted life as a vampire. She kept to herself. The only 2 people she talked to was me and Maria. She trusted me, I watched her back and she watched mine. We were the unstoppable pair in every fight. After a while Bella seemed to start to accept being a vampire, but she missed her family. She wished that she could see them just one more time, but she knew that was impossible. She and I even had a secret language. She was with Maria 10 years before I ran away with Peter." I said remembering. We were both quite for a minute.

I never thought I would see or in this case hear about Bella again. She was really the sweetest and calmest newborn I had ever encountered. She always followed Maria's rules and orders with ease. After a year of being forced to work together we eventually worked together with ease. She was the only person I could truly trust during my time with Maria.

"Wow, just wow." Was all Edward said.

"I can't believe she is out from under Maria's wing. She never really seemed like the type who runs from something. But I guess 72 years of constant fighting can change someone as grounded as Bella." I said.

"What should I do Jazz?" He asked me. He sounded desperate.

"Okay, she will probably be very defensive but I want you to walk up to her and talk to her. Tell her who you are and a little bit about yourself. Keep her calm. She will attack if she thinks you are going to attack. After you tell her about you tell her that you know me. And say this, 'We are the shadows of each other. Together and Separate are like Fire and Ice. Love me or Hate me.' She will understand." I told him. Knowing Bella she will calm down when he says this.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked me.

"It means, You watch my back and I'll watch yours. Together we are unstoppable like fire. Separate we melt like ice. Just trust me." I said. We always said this to each other before every fight we went into together.

"Why do I need to say that?" He asked.

"If you want her to trust your word that you know me then you have to say this. Or you could call me and hand her the phone. But I know for a fact that she will trust your word when you say this." I said.

"Okay, thanks Jasper. I think I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow." He said.

"Good luck, you'll need it, especially if you just walk up to her. Remember to say that. She will understand." I said.

"Thanks again, bye." He said.

"Bye." I said then hung up.

I truly do hope that Bella is Edward's mate. They would be perfect for each other. Only time can tell if they will be together. I really do hope that Bella doesn't attack him. No matter how much Edward thinks he knows, I know for a fact that Bella knows more. I know that because I taught her everything I know. I just hope that Bella hasn't forgotten our secret language. Otherwise everything I just told Edward about her trusting him flies straight out the window.

* * *

**Hmmm... Does Bella remember?**


	10. No Stay

**Here you go! :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

I truly do hope that Jasper is right, because I'm headed over to Bella's tree house right now. After my phone call with Jasper yesterday I went for a hunt to clear my head. It didn't work too well. Now here I am standing in the forest surrounding Bella's tree house.

I look up and see her building another tree house room in her tree. This room is smaller and higher up in her tree. It's got 4 walls, and a door. She is just now hanging up the door vines. She jumps down and lands on a platform in front of her main room's door. The platform is new. She walks inside and grabs something. She comes out with a backpack on her back then she jumps up to the other room. She moves around inside the room. It sounds like she is opening and closing drawers.

Then she comes out and jumps down again, but instead of going into her house she looks in my direction and smiles a little. I take a step forward and raise my hands a little.

"Hi, Edward. The vampire man who is brother to Jasper and Alice. I'm Bella but you already know that. My friends are around here somewhere, but you already know them. It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the shadows of each other. Together and separate are like fire and ice. Love me or hate me." She says. I stare blankly at her.

How does she know my name? And that Alice and Jasper are my siblings? And that I already know her and her friends? Then it hits me.

"You were there during my calls yesterday." I state. I lower my hands and walk closer.

"Yeah, sorry for eavesdropping. Wanna come up? I've added 3 other rooms. One has a great view of the ocean." She said. I walk up under the platform and look up. She looks down at me and smiles.

"Do I just jump up?" I ask stupidly.

"Or you could use the Fred Vine." She says gesturing to the rope next to me. I just jump up to the platform instead.

We walk into the main room and it looks like a living room. She has a rug, panther fur. She has shelves on the one wall that doesn't have a window. On the shelves she has the picture, and the four medals from the picture. There is also two chairs, carved out of tree trunks.

"This is so beautiful." I say walking up to a window. This window faces the palm trees.

"Thank you. I really like to go over board on my projects." She says walking up next to me.

"No, this room is perfect. It's simple but elegant in a way. I think Tarzan would be jealous." I say jokingly. She laughs a sweet sound.

"Come on, let's tour the rest of the tree. I've built 3 other rooms. A closet, a bedroom and another room." Bella said. She smiled when she said, another room.

We walked out to the platform and jumped up to her closet. Inside is a dresser that has 4 drawers. The dresser she made is the only thing in this room. We jump up again and we are at her bedroom. This room has 5 walls, 2 windows, and a door. Bella has made a bed, a vanity, and a bookshelf. The vanity has a mirror, and a drawer. The bookshelf stands up against the wall and has 3 shelves. She has some books on one of the shelves. She also has a rug in here. I can't tell what is used to be though.

"It's a silver back gorilla. I skinned him myself." Bella said. I looked at Bella then back a the rug.

"Wow, did you skin the panther too?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Wow, I don't know if I could skin an animal and make a rug." I said.

"I didn't know I could either until I tried." Bella said. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"Come on, this next room is my favorite." Bella said.

We jumped up and landed on a platform. The room was about 5 feet away from the platform. There was no roof, and the walls didn't have windows and there was no door. It was just a wooden box. The box didn't look big enough to fit a person. This confused me.

Bella turned and started to pull a vine. The walls gently laid down and made a platform. Then Bella pulled a different vine and the branches above us moved out of the way, to reveal the day time sky. I stared at the gap in the branches then looked down at the floor.

Bella grabbed something from behind me and stepped on to the floor. She unfolded something and finally it made a lounge chair, like the ones you see by a pool. She unfolded another and sat in one. I looked behind me and saw a cabinet hanging in the tree. Inside was 5 other folded up chairs. I finally walked onto the floor and sat down in the chair.

"This is amazing." I said looking at the sky. I looked back at Bella and noticed that her skin was glittering, like all vampires do in the sun.

"It's even more beautiful at night when you can see the stars." Bella said. Then she tilted her head a little toward the ground. I listened and heard her friends at the base of the tree.

"Bell you up there?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the skylight." She called out.

"The what?" A male said.

"Oh just jump up the platforms until you find me." Bella said, annoyed. Her friends began to climb up the tree.

"Should I leave?" I asked quietly, even though I knew her friends heard me.

"No, stay. I like having you here." Bella said, almost too low for me to hear. I smiled widely and waited to meet her friends.

* * *

**Update tomorrow! :)**

**Review!**


	11. Past, Present, Future

**Here is 9! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

After Edward said goodbye to his sister, I moved closer to the house so I could hear both sides of the conversation. I couldn't wait to hear Jasper's voice. He had always calmed me down, even without his gift.

He was always so tense. Once we became friends he seemed to change, he wasn't so tense. Probably because Maria wasn't yelling at him all the time anymore. She was yelling at the both of us or the newborns. Finally during one pack of newborns we got our act together and worked together. We had complete control of the newborns from then on, and Maria stopped yelling at us. Which made our job easier.

"What's the girls name?" Jasper asked. I knew Edward was talking about me, but I could care less. All I cared about was Jasper.

He sounded genuinely happy, not that fake happy joke he put up for me so many years ago. Even though he sounded happy, I knew him better than that. Underneath that happy he was concerned, suspicious, thinking, and hopeful. Why would he be hopeful?

Once Edward said my name, Jasper let out a loud growl. I wanted so bad to rush in there and rip the phone from his hand and calm Jasper down, but I stayed put. He would calm down soon enough.

Jasper fired questions at Edward and Edward answered them. Then Edward asked one question that sent Jasper back into our past. Jasper talked a little bit about my past and the way he talked he said it with love. I knew it wasn't mate love, more like brother and sister love.

When Edward asked Jasper what he should do he sounded genuinely desperate. I had the sudden urge to go and comfort him, but again I stayed put. I have no clue where the urge came from and it shocked me. I have never felt this way before.

"- After you tell her about you tell her that you know me. And say this, 'We are the shadows of each other. Together and Separate are like Fire and Ice. Love me or Hate me.' She will understand." Jasper said.

Hearing this I almost broke down sobbing. I can't belive that Jasper remembers our saying. Jasper was my lifeline, my savior, my best friend. When he ran away with Peter, I lost it. I was harder on the newborns then I had ever been. I hurt anyone who looked at me. I wasn't the same. Jasper left and my life wasn't the same anymore.

I fought and won several fights by myself, mostly because I killed all the newborns before battle and Maria didn't have time to create more. My rage, anger, hate and hurt was more than enough. The fight between me and 90 blood thirsty newborns was over in a matter of minutes.

Eventually my common sense kicked in and I started to see why Jasper left me without looking back. My anger was completely dissolved in a year, in that time I had won 7 fights by myself. Maria was pleased with me, but eventually she realized that she had to create newborns again. I still missed Jasper and I was lonely without him, but I understood.

I heard them saying good-bye so I decided to split I ran back to my tree and started to finish my house. All the while re-living every moment I had with Jasper. I was just finishing up my closet when I heard someone move down below me. I looked over and spotted Edward.

We walked through my house. He seemed to like the rooms, so I couldn't wait to show him the skylight. We had just settled into the skylight when my friends had to ruin the moment. I was just about to ask Edward about Jasper.

My coven slowly made their way up the tree. Finally, Bree appeared on the platform. She looked shocked and defensive. She was growling quietly at Edward. Edward got out of his chair and moved back. He was standing on the edge of the floor. A second later the others were behind Bree, growling. The only person who wasn't growling was Shelly. I got out of my chair and moved in front of Edward protectively. I knew he could probably protect himself but I was taking no chances.

Finally Shelly's eyes widened then she smiled brightly. She moved past Steve and Bree and came up to Edward and I.

"I'm Shelly. Sorry about them, they don't understand yet. Once they do they'll be happy for you two." Shelly said to Edward. She held out her hand. I moved aside and Edward shook her hand.

"I'm Edward. You have an interesting gift. I haven't met anyone who has your power." Edward said. I looked at him confused. He noticed me expression and raised an eyebrow.

"They don't know!" Edward said incredulously. Shelly nodded. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. By now everyone had stopped growling and looked at Shelly.

"I can sense the relationships between people. I can also strengthen and weaken that relationship." Shelly said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked. I wasn't accusing her or blaming her, just confused.

"I didn't want to seem like a freak." Shelly said quietly. I stared at her, shocked.

"You...i...why...but...power...bella...bree...freak...no." Steve said. He was just as confused as I was.

"I know that Bree and Bella have powers. I know that they aren't freaks, but my power seems so useless and theirs are useful. Bella has shields and can control water. Bree can change things with her mind or wishing or whatever she does. My power, I sense people's relationships." Shelly paused and looked back at me. She looked... angry?

"Bella you feel like Bree and Diego are your kids. You feel like Steve and I as your brother and sister. You feel like Fred is a close friend. And Edward has all your love. Sure you love us, but that love is different. You all feel differently about each of us, but you two-" Shelly pointed to Bree and Diego- "you two feel like Bella is your mother! You have motherly love for her! Have you forgotten your real mother already?! We may know each other but we haven't even been in this situation for a week and things are already changing drastically with your relationships! I on the other had think of all of you as friends, nothing more! I don't understand it!" Shelly yelled.

Bree and Diego had tears well up in their eyes but they never fell. Bree ran over to me and sobbed, Diego walked over and rubbed Bree back, while fighting breaking down himself. I held her as she cried. Shelly jumped off the skylight and ran. Steve shot all of us apologetic looks and ran after her. We were all silent except for Bree who sobbed uncontrollably in my arms.

"I-I...haven't...f-for-forgotten...my...mommy! Bella re-reminds...me so much...of her. She's kind...caring... protective. She's there...when I need her." Bree said, calming down as she talked.

We all stood there shocked, surprised. I was slightly angry at Shelly. How could she accuse Bree and Diego of forgetting their mothers? Bree and Diego are only 13. But then again I couldn't be angry with Shelly. She is still a newborn so she has a temper. But she can feel our relationships changing. Bree's love for me as a mother probably gets stronger everyday.

"What's your power?" Fred asked, he was looking at Edward.

"I can read minds." Edward said, though he looked down at me. He looked puzzled.

"But you can't read my mind. That's cause I have a mental shield. My mind is always blocked unless I lift my shield. But I have another mental shield that I can put over you and you still wouldn't be able to read my mind." I said.

"Do you have any other shields?" Edward asked. He moved to a chair. I sat with Bree in a chair, with Diego sitting on the ground next to us. Fred was still standing on the platform.

"Fred you can get a chair if you want." I said gesturing to the chairs behind him. He shook his head and looked at me sadly. I saw Edward stiffen slightly. I was confused.

"Bella, I...I'm gonna live as a nomad." He said. I stared at him in shock. I may only think of him as a friend, but he is still a part of my life. The way he said it made it seem like he was going to leave now.

"O- okay. I hope you're happy. You know where to find us." I said. I was sad that someone from our family was leaving but I guess I can't force anyone to stay.

"I hope so too. Thank you for helping me escape Maria. I owe you my life. Good-bye Bella, Bree, Diego, Edward." Fred said. Then before we could reply, Fred dropped out of sight.

I stared at the spot where he stood. Bree climbed off my lap and her and Diego said they were going to the beach. I just nodded. Once they left everything went quite. I looked back at Edward and was about to ask him about Jasper but Steve showed up in the tree next to us. He looked shocked, pained and sad. I braced myself for his words whatever they may be.

"Bella, she...i...we...We're going to leave." He finally got it out. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from letting out a sob.

"Okay. Good luck, Steve. Tell Shell bye for me." I said, sadness and hurt filled my voice. Steve smiled sadly at me and nodded. Then he was gone. That's when I broke down.

I have had too many people leave my life. Why is this so hard? All those newborns, why am I breaking down now? That's all Steve, Shelly and Fred are is stupid, angry, blood thirsty newborns. This should be no different then killing them. Instead they are killing me by leaving our coven, family, friend circle. Whatever we are they left it. Now it's only Bree, Diego and I. I have to stay strong for them.

I was vaguely aware that Edward was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. I stopped sobbing and looked at him. His eyes were filled with sadness. I moved my chair closer to his and laid my head on his shoulder. I don't care if I just met him and hardly know anything about him. He is my mate. This would've happened sooner or later.

Edward seemed a little surprised but wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that for a while, until I broke the comfortable silence.

"Edward, how's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's happy. He has a mate, her name is Alice. They are perfect together, with his power and her perkiness they are a match made in heaven. He has trouble with our blood choice sometimes but he manages. He still thinks about his time with Maria. Sometimes all he thought about was you, especially when he first came to us." Edward said. I was content with that, but I wanted to know more about his family, more about him. I was quite thinking about Jasper.

"He misses you." Edward said after a minute.

"I miss him too. When I first met him, Maria had to force us to work together, but after a while we worked together on our own. He was my lifeline, my savior, my best friend. When he left I wasn't the same anymore. I was angry with him. While I was angry I killed off every newborn before the battle and went into battle by myself. I ended up winning 7 battles by myself. Eventually I realized that Jasper had a right to leave and not look back at me." I admitted. It felt good to talk to someone about this. It just came out of my mouth.

"I'm sure Jasper felt bad about leaving you at some point. He isn't one who lets something like that go." Edward said.

"Yeah, he never was. He always felt bad killing the newborns who survived the fight. I'm sure that has something to do with his power. Feeling their pain must've been hard." I said, remembering how Jasper was when we killed a newborn. We were quiet for a while, until I broke the silence.

"Tell me about your life. You know most of mine, but I know close to nothing about you." I said lightly.

"Sounds fair. Let's see, our family is big compared to others out there. There's Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and lastly me. Carlisle changed all of us except Alice and Jasper. Alice doesn't know who changed her and Jasper was changed by Maria. Carlisle is like our father, Esme our mother, and then us kids. Carlisle is tall and has semi-short blonde hair. He is a doctor. Esme is tall and has long carmel colored hair. She likes to renovate old houses. Rosalie is tall and has long shiny blonde hair. She likes to work on cars. Emmett is tall, muscular and has short, curly black hair. He likes winning at anything. Alice is short and has short, spiky black hair. She loves shopping and clothes. She has a power, she can see the future based on people's decisions. Jasper, well Jasper's, Jasper. He likes to read, watch, learn about history. He knows just about every detail of history. He could recite the Declaration of Independence word for word. I am tall and I have bronze colored hair. I can read minds, except you. I love to play the piano, listen to classical music, drive my car and sit here with you." Edward said. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"You have got a big family. Do you have room for one more?" I asked.

"I don't know. It depends on who it is." Edward said, playing along.

"Well, she's 5' 4", has long mahogany hair. Loves to..." I trailed off. I don't know what I love to do. I have been tearing apart newborns all my life. Then I got it.

"Loved to swim and hang out in the pool. Now loves to tear apart any newborn who gets in her way. She has a sound proof, a mental, a physical, an invisible, and scent free shield. And can control water." I finished.

"Hmm, she sounds interesting. I'm sure we have room for her." Edward said. After that we fell into silence looking at the stars. I can't wait for the future.

* * *

**Awwww... You like?**


	12. Save Me

**Here we go! Ch 11... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jasper POV...**

I going crazy here. It has been 4 days since Edward called me asking about Bella. And no one has heard anything from him. I called Alice yesterday and she said that his future is even more blurry than before. speaking of Alice, I'm going even more crazy because she isn't her to tell me everything is going to be okay. Sure she told me yesterday over the phone but it's her emotions that tell me the most.

"Jasper, would you cool it with the emotions already. You've been pacing the living room for the past 4 days. You're driving me insane with your insane-ness. No wonder why Carlisle and Esme went on an early honeymoon." Emmett said.

I tried to calm myself down but there are only 2 people who can calm me down. Alice and Bella. Alice and Rose are gone for another few days and Bella is on Isle Esme. I have no clue where Alice is but I know exactly where Bella is. I wondered if I would be intruding on their time. But the only way to be sure is to go.

Guess it's time to take a trip. I headed upstairs and packed a few days of clothes and headed back down stairs.

"If Carlisle and Esme come back before I do tell them I'm with Edward and that I'll be back soon." I said to Emmett.

"Alright, have fun." Emmett said. He was too wrapped up in his show to care.

"Bye Em." I said then took off to the airport.

**Time Skip**

Here I am. Standing on the docks in Rio. Wondering how to get to Isle Esme without the family boat. If I swim then my clothes and my phone get soaked. If I rent a boat, I'll have to bring it back in a few hours, before the sun comes up. Then I remembered Bella's power. I walked down to the water and quietly slipped into the water. I swam all the way to Isle Esme. When I got to the house I looked for Edward.

His scent in the house was a day old, so I followed the trail. I ended up on the other side of the island, on the beach. I saw a couple out in the water, they looked young. Then they turned just enough and I could see the color of their eyes, amber. They must be the newborns. They caught sight of me.

The growled and moved toward me. I held my hands up in front of me. They were getting closer. Sure I could destroy them in seconds but if they are part of Bella's group I'd rather not. They were at the edge of the water at getting closer. That's when I did the only thing I knew would save me.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The couple stopped for a split second but then kept on coming toward me.

* * *

**Kind of short chap I know... I will update soon.. **

**Review!**


	13. Jazzy & Belly

**Here you go! I decided to be nice sine the last chap is so short...**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

It's been 3 days since Edward came up to me. We have spent every second with each other.

Right now we are enjoying a quiet night under the stars. Bree and Diego are down at the beach, taking a swim. Bree and Diego have gotten to know Edward and they approve. We are one small happy circle.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa!" Someone yelled. I immediately stood up.

The yell didn't belong to Bree or Diego, but I knew exactly who it belonged to. I jumped off the skylight floor and ran down to the beach. Edward followed behind me. I finally found the most horrible scene I have ever seen. Bree and Diego at the edge of the water stalking Jasper who was almost completely calm. Other than the fact that he was being stalked. Jasper looked my way and smiled. Bree and Diego took advantage of his distraction and lunged.

I could tell that Jasper didn't want to go for Bree and Diego by the look on his face. Before the could touch him I lunged at Jasper and we fell to the ground. Bree and Diego fell to the ground and laid there for a minute. I stood up quicker than Jasper could figure out what happened and kept Jasper behind me. Bree and Diego seemed to realize what they had done and stood up calmly. They smiled sadly at us. They were sorry. I didn't need to have Jasper's or Edward's power to know that.

"It's okay, guys. He is a very close friend of mine. Jasper meet Bree and Diego. Bree, Diego meet Jasper." I said.

"Hi Jasper, sorry." Bree and Diego said together.

"It's alright. I should have been more careful." Jasper said. Bree and Diego went back to the water leaving Jasper, Edward and I.

"What are you doing here? Is the rest of the family with you?" Edward asked, but Jasper wasn't paying attention. He was staring at me and I was staring at him.

Finally I launched myself at him and wrapped myself around him. My arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. We stayed like that forever. It was nice to be back by Jasper's side.

"Being apart is terrifying." I said to Jasper. He sighed quietly.

"I know. When I first left I couldn't think about anything but you." Jasper said.

"When you first left I was angry at you. I was angry for about a year. During that time I fought and won 7 battles by myself. After a while my common sense finally kicked in and I got over my anger." I admitted quietly. Jasper was quiet as he processed this. His grip tightened on my waist.

"Bella, I am so sorry for leaving you. It was stupid, but at that second I wasn't thinking properly. I should have never left you alone. I can imagine what you have been through, cause I've been through that alone too. Maria wasn't too hard on you was she? I'll kill her if she was." Jasper said darkly.

I saw Edward's eyes widen slightly, out of the corner of my eye. I knew Jasper wasn't joking when he said he'd kill her. He was serious about everything back in our past and I'm sure nothings changed.

"Jazzy you don't have to apologize. I forgave you long ago. You don't have to kill her. She was upset after you left but got over you quicker than I did. She saw how upset I was about you leaving and she didn't yell at me for killing the newborns long before the fight. I think she felt bad for me, but I can't be sure because I'm not an empath." I said to Jasper, using my old nickname for him.

"Jazzy?!" Edward asked incredulously. He looked shocked, and slightly jealous.

"It's a nickname I had for him." I said.

"Is that why you don't like it when Emmett calls you that? Is because Bella called you that." Edward asked Jasper.

"Yeah, it was her thing." Jasper said. I picked up the keyword.

"Was?" I asked, lifting my head and loosening my arms a bit. I back up just enough to look him in the eyes. He had regret, happiness, and love in his eyes.

"Bella, I...I'm sorry. It _is_ your thing. I'm sorry. Please stop with the emotions." Jasper pleaded, he struggled to keep his voice from breaking.

I knew what I was doing to him. I was torturing him with my emotions. I was sending him crushed, tearful, forgotten and alone. After 10 years of spending time with Jasper I knew how to break him. I stopped with my emotions and hugged myself back to him. I thought I heard Edward let out a low growl. I looked over at him and saw an intense amount of jealousy in his eyes. I untangled myself from Jasper and went and tangled myself onto Edward. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held on tighter than Jasper had.

"Do you really think I would leave you for Jazzy? I don't think Alice would be too pleased with me and we don't even know each other. I love Jazzy and you, but they are different loves. Remember what I told you about what Jazzy was and is to me? You are so much more to me. You are my mate." I whispered in Edward's ear. He seemed to relax.

"What am I too you?" Jasper asked. I looked over at him, he looked confused.

"Jazzy when I first met you I was terrified of you. Then when we were forced to work together you became my lifeline. As we got closer you became my savior. And when we were as close as possible you were my best friend. In my human life I only had one real friend and she wasn't even my best friend. In the end she ended up being my enemy. You are the only REAL friend I have had my entire life." I said.

I knew he understood the meaning in my words by my emotions. He smiled and stepped closer to Edward and I. I tried to turn and hug Jasper but Edward wouldn't loosen his grip. I motioned for Jasper to come closer. He came closer and I leaned as far as I could and kissed Jasper's cheek. Edward's grip got really tight on my waist and he had jealousy written all over him. I turned and kissed both of Edward's cheeks and hugged him.

"I love you." I said.

We hadn't said this to each other yet and now seemed like the best time. Edward stared at me shocked. His grip loosened drastically and he hugged me back. He leaned his head down onto my shoulder, I could feel his cool breath on my neck.

"I love you too." He whispered. We stood like that for a minute then I remembered Jasper.

"Jazzy you wanna see my house?" I asked.

"I thought we decided it was our house." Edward said, he had a pout on his face.

"Yes we did. Jazzy do you want to see the house I built that Edward is in love with, so we made it our house?" I asked, clarifying things up. Jasper laughed.

"I'd love to see your house." Jasper said. I untangled myself from Edward and stood between the boys. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and Jasper grabbed my hand. I turned and saw Bree and Diego out in the water.

"Bree, Diego we're going to my place. Feel free to join." I called out. I saw Bree nod, but they otherwise ignored me. The 3 of us made the short walk last forever. I was completely content. I have to 2 most important people in my life by my sides. When we got to the base of my tree Jasper looked around, but not up.

"Where's the house?" Jasper asked. I tried to keep the smile off my face.

"Close your eyes for a minute." I said. He eyed me suspiciously but closed his eyes.

I put Edward and I in my invisible, scent free, sound proof shield. I motioned for Edward to jump up. We jumped up and waited. Jasper opened his eyes and looked around him. He never once looked up. He walked around the tree.

"Belly? Where'd you go?" Jasper asked.

The second my nickname was out of his mouth I lost the little concentration it took for me to hold my shields up and broke down. I slumped to the floor and sobbed. Jasper soon realized that we were up. I felt him jump up and land next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried.

I could tell Edward was confused and shocked by my sudden breakdown and honestly so was I. The only nickname Jasper has for me brings back a horrible memory that gets to me sometimes. It has been years since I've been called Belly and the memory came back to me like it was yesterday.

* * *

**There we go! **

**Review!**


	14. Sobs & Screams

**Here you go! :)**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

Bella and I have been together for 3 days now. I'm loving every second with her. She is the light of my life. Bella and I are in the skylight looking at the stars when some yells her name. The voice sounds familiar. Bella immediately jumps down and runs towards the voice. I jump down and follow her.

Suddenly Jasper, Bree and Diego come into view. Bree and Diego are stalking Jasper. Jasper's thoughts are on place and only one place.

_Bella. Wow, fighting must have changed her. She looks like a fighter. Wow. Wow. Wow. Oww. Why did she launch herself at me? Oh right the newborns. Wow, she's fast._

Bella had launched herself at Jasper. Bree and Diego missed Bella and Jasper by inches. Bella had then stood up and took a defensive position in front of Jasper. Finally Bree and Diego realized that they shouldn't have gone for Jasper. After apologies and hello's, I asked Jasper why he was here.

He didn't answer me. He and Bella are staring at each other. Jasper's thoughts are 100 different places, so it's hard to catch anything coherent. Then Bella launches herself at Jasper again, this time she hugs him to her. He wraps his arms around her. I admit this make me slightly... okay, really jealous, but they haven't seen each other in 62 years. I keep my jealousy hidden, from Jasper. He raises an eyebrow at me.

_Wow, jealous much? _He thinks. Okay, hiding my jealousy is harder than I thought. The least I can do is keep it off my face.

Jasper and Bella talk for a minute. Jasper's thoughts are still incoherent, until he says he will kill Maria. His thoughts are clear as day. He is already thinking about how to kill Maria. I feel my eyes widen slightly at the things I'm seeing. Finally Bella says something, but I tuned out after I heard the first word, she said Jazzy.

Jasper hates it when someone calls him Jazzy, but oddly he doesn't think twice about it this time. He actually doesn't care. I finally can't keep my shock in anymore. After Jasper says, It _was _her thing. Bella looked at him, shocked and hurt.

She had that look on her face after Steve had told her they were leaving. Biting her bottom lip, tears in her eyes. That's when I caught her emotions from Jasper. I never knew someone could have such stong emotions.

_Make it stop! Speak Jasper, speak! Say something to make it STOP!_ Jasper's thinks. He is talking to himself but it sounds like he is talking to me.

"Bella, I...I'm sorry. It _is_ your thing. I'm sorry. Please stop with the emotions." Jasper pleads.

I have never heard him plead like that before. _First time for everything_. Finally Bella stops and then she kisses his cheek. That sent me over the edge. I growled quietly, without really thinking. Bella looks over at me and lets go of Jasper. She wraps me in a hug, and I bolt my arms to her waist. Bella says that I am her mate and finally my jealousy is at a halt.

Jasper asks a question and Bella answers, then she kisses his cheek, again! I tighten my grip on her even more. She turns and kisses both my cheeks then hugs me.

"I love you." Bella whispers. I can't believe that she said it. I have to say it back because it's true. I lean my head down onto her shoulder.

"I love you too." I whisper.

**Time Skip**

"Belly? Where'd you go?" Jasper calls out.

I look at Bella and she has tears in her eyes. Then she slumps down to the floor, sobbing. I go to comfort her but Jasper is there before me. I kneel down beside them.

"Bella, shh. I'm sorry. It still gets you? I'm surprised. I thought you were over it by now. It just slipped out. I'm sorry. Shh." Jasper chants.

Over what? What is he talking about? His thoughts aren't helping me at all. Then suddenly I can hear Bella's thoughts and they aren't pretty.

_Bella POV..._

_-Bella's Thoughts/Flashback- _

_I am standing in a field, with at least a 100 newborns. There are 2 standing right in front of me. I see Jasper over fighting with 10 others. I'm more focused on Jasper's safety than mine. When Jasper's newborns launch themselves at him so do mine. Then Jasper lets out a blood curdling scream. I throw my newborns off me and run to Jasper's aid. I rip them apart in seconds and fall to Jasper's side. He's missing an arm and has at least 20 fresh bite marks. He is still screaming. Then his eyes meet mine. Pain so much pain in his eyes. "Belly, I'm fine. I'm fine." Jasper whispers, pain in his voice. I reattach his arm and he closes his eyes. I put my physical shield around him and finish off all the newborns. Enemy or not, they are all finished. I run and pick Jasper up and run. "Belly." _

_-End- _

**Edward POV...**

I gasp and try to even out my breathing. Hard as I try I can't get the pain out of my head. Bella's thoughts have taken on a mind of their own that scene keeps playing over and over. It's like Bella isn't in there anymore. No happy, no smiles, nothing but sadness and self-hate.

"Edward! What's she thinking about?" Jasper yells.

"The fight you got hurt." I whisper, pain in my voice. Partly because Bella's thoughts, partly because Bella is sobbing and partly because Jasper can't keep Bella's emotions at bay. Though I can't blame him, I wouldn't be able to stand that kind of sadness and hate.

"Oh god! Edward we have to get her to calm down. If we don't she'll torture herself with that day over and over again." Jasper says.

"Why does she do this?" I ask as I try to think of something to calm her down.

"Because she hates that day. She hates herself because she couldn't protect me." Jasper says. Then I got it.

"Jasper, scream." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Scream. If you scream, she might stop torturing herself and we will be able to talk to her." I say.

"I don't know. What if she attacks you trying to keep me safe?" He asks. Bella sobs are still constant and never-ending.

"Just scream." I say. He gives me the, are you sure look.

"Let's move to the ground, so we have more room. Incase she does try to attack." Jasper says.

I nod, agreeing. I pick up a sobbing Bella ball and jump down. I sit down with Bella on the ground. Jasper is standing a few feet away from us. He gives me one last, are you sure look. He closes his eyes and screams. Bella bolts into a standing position and looks around then she bolts to Jasper's side, protecting him. She looks around again but doesn't come out of her crouch. She locks eyes with me and advances forward.

"Bella, your safe. Jasper's safe. Everyone is safe. Relax. Please, baby. You don't want to do what your about to do." I say as I slowly stand up, arms raised in surrender. Jasper's eyes snap open and take in the scene.

"Bella, you don't want to do that. You'll hate yourself forever. I know you. Now, just calm down and let us explain." Jasper says, he bravely wraps his arms around Bella to hold her back.

"There will be no explaining. He made me think you were in danger. He made you scream. Now he will pay." Bella said, she looked and sounded like a vampire. The sight was scary.

"Bella. Please. Don't do this. I love you. Please. I love you. I'm sorry. I was trying to help. I'm sorry." I plead. I slowly back away from Bella. Then the unthinkable happens, she launch herself at me.

* * *

**Hmm, what is going to happen?**


	15. Shattered

**Short chap, I know.. But a short one is better than no chap at all, right? **

* * *

**Jasper POV...**

Bella is set on Edward. She won't stop her advance for anything. There is no reasoning with her. Then she does the unthinkable, she launches herself at him. Edward quickly opens his arms, like he is waiting for a hug and catches her. She struggles to get out of his grasp. He keeps her arms at her sides as she tries harder and harder to get away from him. Then he does the one thing that may save his life. He kisses her. Totally unexpected on Bella's part that she stops struggling.

Bella's emotions go from anger to shock then to love. She kisses him back. I decide to give them some privacy so I started the walk down to the beach. I have to admit, Edward staying and catching an angry, ravenous Bella was risky. But KISSING an angry, ravenous Bella could have cost him his life. He could have loosened his grip on her and she could have ripped him to pieces, but she didn't. Why?

Well, Bella isn't a newborn so she can think clearly. I wonder what was going on in Edward's head that he decided it would be a good idea to kiss her. Well, it did indeed save his life. I made it down to the beach and saw Bree and Diego out in the water. Bree launched herself at Diego, laughing. Causing them to fall into the water. They came up kissing. Ugh, I miss Alice! I should call her... Oh, right, my phone is wet. I'll have to ask Bella to dry it off.

I decided to go for a hunt. So, I ran into the forest. I found a panther stalking a gorilla, I killed them both first then finished them off. I walked back to the house to find something to do. When I walked in the door the voicemail machine was beeping. I walked over to it and pressed play.

"Hello! Jasper! Edward! If your there and ignoring me you will regret it! Call me back!" Alice's voice yelled. Then it switched over to the next message.

"Jasperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Baby, Don't go near the water!" Alice's voice yelled. It switched over again.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaard! Don't go near the girl!" Alice's voice yelled. That's it. I walked away and the phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Oh thank god! Finally! Who is this?" Alice demanded.

"It's me, darlin'." I said. She is angry.

"Jasper, why have you not been answering my calls? I have called you 26 times and texted you 14 times, trying to warn you and Edward. You need to stay away from the water. And Edward needs to stay away from a girl." Alice said.

"Darlin' you need to calm down. Don't you know about Bella. She's the girl. I already went down to the water and I'm fine. Edward can't stay away from the girl." I said trying to calm her down. How could she not know about Bella and Edward? Can't she see their future together?

"I can't calm down! You and Edward are blank spots in my visions! I can't see you! Your giving me a headache! I don't like the girl! She is a problem! I won't allow her anywhere near my family if she is going to cause constant blank spots! She is nothing but a stupid newborn! How can you stand not killing her?!" Alice yelled. I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around and saw Bella and Edward standing in the doorway. Bella looked like she was going to cry.

"Alice, I can stand not killing her because she is my best friend. She has been for 72 years. Bella is Edward's mate and they are happy together. She has 2 kids of her own - in a way - they and Edward would kill me if I killed Bella. I'm sure Bella would come back from the dead and kill me herself too. She is not a problem. I'm sure if you tell Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme that Edward has a mate they will be happy for him. You KNOW that Bella, Bree and Diego will be welcomed into the family with open arms." I said to her getting angry.

She was quiet for a minute. Then she hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a solid 5 minutes. Edward and Bella were quiet while I stared at the phone. Then I hurled the phone at the wall, shattering it into a million pieces then ran out the door. Leaving Bella and Edward alone.

* * *

**There you go.. :) **

**Review.. Update soon..**


	16. Fragile

**Here you go! :)**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

When Jasper hurled the phone at the wall, after Alice hung up on him, I knew he was fragile. When he ran out the door I moved to follow him, but Edward held me back.

"He wants to be alone." Edward said. I shook my head.

"He's fragile. He just had his mate hang up on him. After yelling at him about his best friend being a problem. I'll go after him. Stay here." I say.

"Okay." Edward says after a minute. I run out the door after Jasper.

I followed his scent out to the beach and finally saw him sitting on a rock. Elbows on his knees, head in his hands, sobbing. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and sobbed into my neck. I'd never seen Jasper cry, so seeing him sobbing was hard to handle. We sat on the rock for a while in silence, except for Jasper's sobs.

"B-b-belly...wha-t...am...i-i-i...go-ing...todo?" Jasper sobbed.

"I don't know Jazzy. I don't know what Alice is like, so I can't tell when she and you will be back together. But I do know you and you are strong. You shouldn't let this come between you two." I said as I rubbed circles on his back.

"Your right. I am strong." Jasper said. He sat up and wiped his eyes, though it was unnecessary. He looked at me and smiled a true smile. One I haven't seen in 65 years. The last time I saw it was the second he woke up after the fight I couldn't protect him. I smiled back at him.

"So what now?" I asked. He thought for a second.

"Can I stay with you and Edward for a while? I was going to go back to Forks in a day or 2 but I don't know if I can face Alice right now." Jasper admitted. I was surprised he was asking.

"Of course you can Jazzy." I said.

Then I wrapped him in a hug and laid my head on his shoulder. He hugged me back and laid his head on my head. We pulled apart after a while and watched the sun slowly set. Edward came up and sat next to me on the rock. The 3 of us watched the sun set on the ocean. Eventually we got up and started the walk to my tree. Finally I can show Jasper my house.

On the way there we walked on the beach, Edward's arm around my waist, me holding Jasper's hand and my other arm around Edward's waist. I subconsciously traced one of many bite mark that is on Jasper's hand. We finally got to my tree and we all jumped up to the platform at the same time.

"This is the living room." I said when we walked into the room. Jasper looked around and spotted my picture. He let go of my hand and walked over to the picture.

"I can't believe Maria let you keep this." Jasper said, gently tracing the frame.

"The only reason she let me keep it was cause, I'm her favorite." I said jokingly. Jasper turned and looked at me.

"Oh, really? Then why was I in charge when we were working together?" Jasper asked playing along.

"Simple, you knew more than me, but when you left I was in charge because I knew the most. Maria never kept another newborn after you left. Afraid I would take off, just like you did." I said. He thought about this for a minute.

"How'd you escape? How many did you escape with?" Jasper asked quietly. I sighed.

"Maria told me a few days before the fight that she had a feeling that we were out numbered. She told me to take a few newborns and scout ahead. She had never done anything like this before so I thought she was telling me to run. I escaped with 5." I said.

Jasper stared at me in shock. I knew that he was shock because Maria _NEVER_ sent someone out to scout ahead.

"Really? Where are the newborns you escaped with?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I was shocked too. Shelly, Steve and Fred left shortly before you showed up. Bree and Diego don't want to leave me. They are both young, and think of me as their mother in a way." I said.

"And you let them leave?!" Jasper asked. I knew the #1 rule was going through his head. Never let a newborn escape.

"Yeah, I can't force them to stay. Those 3 are not really newborns anymore they passed their year mark a month ago. Only Maria didn't know that. She made me keep track of it." I said. I saw Jasper relax, inside his head. When he was relaxed his eyes weren't so hard and he had a slight smile on his lips.

"There's more house, come on." I said after a minute. Jasper nodded and looked out a window. He got a smile on his face and laughed a little. I walked up next to him. The palm trees.

"Palm trees always remind me of Alice." Jasper said. The only thing Jasper doesn't know about me, my tattoo. I subconsciously lifted my hand to cover my tattoo, through my clothes. Jasper noticed my slight movement.

"Are you okay?" He asked, panicking. I smiled. Always so protective mate or not.

"Yeah, umm, there is one thing you don't know about me." I said. I was sending him my calm emotions and I saw him calm down.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked. I lifted my shirt to reveal my tattoo. He stared at my tattoo.

"That should be impossible." He whispered to himself.

"I know. A few years back we had a newborn who had a tattoo on his arm and he was so upset that it was gone." I said.

"It's so beautiful." Jasper said after a minute.

"I agree." Edward said from beside me. Only he wasn't looking at my tattoo. He was looking at my face. I smiled up at him.

"Okay so the rest of this house, where is it?" Jasper asked.

"Upstairs." I said. Then walked out the door. Edward and Jasper followed me. I jumped up and landed on the platform. Edward and Jasper followed me.

"The closet." I said, holding the vines out of the way.

"Only you would build a closet." Jasper laughed. We jumped up to the next platform

"The bedroom." I said. Jasper looked around and spotted the gorilla rug.

"Skin him yourself?" Jasper asked, laughing.

"Panther too." I said, laughing with him.

"Am I missing something? How'd you know she skinned him?" Edward asked, confused.

"Bella always insisted on decorating a small part of the house - where we kept the newborns - and doing everything by herself. Even going out and getting a rug." Jasper answered him.

Edward looked at me and gave me that, we need to talk later, look. I nodded and jumped up to my favorite platform. The boys followed me. I pulled the vine as Edward grabbed the chairs. The floor laid down and I waited for Edward to lay out the 3 chairs.

"Go sit down." I said to Jasper.

He obeyed and sat down in the far left chair, Edward in the far right. I rolled my eyes and pulled the other vine. Jasper gasped as the branches moved out of the way. He stared at the stars. Which look so much more beautiful away from the city lights.

"Wow, wow, wow." Jasper whispered. I sat between the boys and looked at the stars. I can name every constellation. When I was human, I vaguely remember wanting to be an astronomer.

At exactly the same time the boys grabbed one of my hands. Only Edward kissed the back of my hand and Jasper just held my hand. I knew he missed Alice and needed comfort and I was willing to give it to him.

Eventually Bree and Diego joined us. Bree climbed into my lap and snuggled into me so I took my hand away from Jasper and wrapped my arm around Bree. Diego sat at my feet and laid his head on Bree. She played with a strand of his hair.

They could have gotten their own chairs but they didn't. They must think of me as their mother more than I thought. We all sat in comfortable silence looking at the stars. Thought at one point I noticed that Bree and Diego had their eyes closed. They looked fragile yet peaceful as they "slept".

* * *

**Well, there we go.. **

**How long do you think Jasper is going to stay on Isle Esme with Bella, Edward, Bree and Diego?**


	17. Alice

**Alright, I know it's been a while but here you go...**

* * *

**Rose POV...**

Alice has been trying to get ahold of Jasper for the past half hour. Neither he or Edward are answering their phone's or the house phone. Honestly what's the point in having a cell phone if you're not going to answer it.

"Oh god! Finally! Who is this?" I heard Alice demand.

"It's me darlin'." I heard Jasper say from the phone.

"Jasper why haven't you been answering my calls? I have called you 26 times and texted you 14 times trying to warn you and Edward. You need to stay away from the water and Edward needs to stay away from a girl." Alice said, I could hear the anger in her voice. I know she's only worried.

"Darlin' you need to calm down. Don't you know about Bella? She's the girl. I already went down to the water and I'm fine. Edward can't stay away from the girl." Jasper said calmly.

"I can't calm down! You and Edward are blank spots in my vision! I can't see you! Your giving me a headache! I don't like the girl! She's a problem! I won't allow her anywhere near my family if she is going to cause constant blank spots! She is just a stupid newborn! How can you stand not killing her?" Alice yelled.

I gasped quietly. Alice has never said she doesn't like someone, let alone killing them. Thank god we are in the car headed to our hotel room. Otherwise someone would have probably called the police hearing Alice yell about killing a newborn. _If only they knew_, I thought. I thought I heard a female gasp from the other end of the phone, probably the girl, Bella.

"Alice, I can stand not killing her because she is my best friend. She has been for 72 years. Bella is Edward's mate and they are happy together. She has 2 kids of her own - in a way - they and Edward would kill me if I killed Bella. I'm sure Bella would come back from the dead and kill me herself too. She is not a problem. I'm sure if you told Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme that Edward has a mate they will be happy for him. You _know_ that Bella, Bree and Diego will be welcomed into the family with open arms." Jasper said. He sounded angry and defensive. I figured Bree and Diego were Bella's kids.

Alice was quiet for a minute. Then she did something I have never seen her do. She hung up the phone and smashed it in her hand. She got out of the car and went into our hotel room. I quickly followed her into the room. Alice was sitting on the floor sobbing. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"R-r-rose...w-why...i-is...th-is...hap...nin?" Alice sobbed. I thought for a minute. Then something occurred to me.

"Alice, wasn't Jasper with Maria 72 years ago?" I asked.

"Ye-ah." Alice said.

"Do you think that, that is why he is so protective of her?" I asked gently.

"I just don't know anymore Rose. He seems so different. Oh god, Rose what if my outburst pushes him away from me! What if the girl heard me? What if she hates me? Oh, I'd never be able to live with myself if Jasper choose her over me!" Alice yelled, upset.

"Alice, you and Jasper love each other very much don't let this come between you two. I think she did hear you, did you hear the gasp, it wasn't Jasper." I said gently.

Alice broke down sobbing again.

"Rose, she heard me! She hates me! Why did Jasper go anyway?" Alice sobbed.

"I think that when you told Edward to call Jasper, Jasper wanted to see her again. They were best friends after all." I said.

"My husband's best friend hates me!" Alice sobbed.

"Alice Cullen, you listen to me. How do you know that she hates you? Have you talked to her about this? Did Jasper tell you that she hates you?" I asked her.

"I just know, no and no." Alice said. She seemed to think it over.

"Maybe she doesn't hate me. But I practically told Jasper to kill her. She _has _to hate me. She's got kids. If she is Edward's age then her kids may be like what we are to Carlisle and Esme. Created by and not birthed by. Oh, they've got to hate me too. I hate all this uncertainty!" Alice said.

"Oh my god! Jasper hates me!" Alice screamed. She had pure fear in her eyes.

"Alice, Jasper doesn't hate you. You need to calm down and think clearly. I'm sure that Jasper is just upset." I said. Alice's eyes glazed over, she was not seeing the room in front of her anymore.

"Rose, can we go home? I _think_ Jasper is coming home soon and I just _have _to be there." Alice asked.

"Of course Alice." I said.

10 minutes later we were on the road. Headed to the airport. Alice was practically jumping in her seat. Anxious, I suppose.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review?**


	18. Our Family

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Six Months Later~**

**Edward POV...**

Here on Isle Esme Bella and I have our little family. Bree and Diego have started to call Bella and I Mommy and Daddy and then there's Uncle Jasper. Sure they are only 4 years younger than me and 5 younger than Bella but they are still kids. Jasper loves both of them to pieces.

Jasper hasn't been back to Forks or even called Alice since her call. He doesn't hate her but he says he just needs time. No one has been back to the house since that day either. We all happy on our side of the island away from anything man made or electronic. They only thing electronic we have is my camera.

Lately Bree and Diego have been on a Tarzan kick. Whenever they play scenes from the movie Jasper is some animal or another, Diego is Tarzan and Bree is Jane. Diego loves to swing from jungle vine to jungle vine screaming at the top of his lungs. Bree found a lost baby monkey and got it to trust her. Now her and the monkey are inseparable.

Bella always jokes that they are going to fall in love with some Disney princess and start acting the movie out.

"Daddy! Uncle Jasper scared Jeany away again and I can't find her anywhere!" Bree yelled jumping up into the living room. Jeany is her monkey.

"It was an accident! Diego and I were playing the jaguar scene again and Jeany got scared." Jasper said jumping up into the living room. He is dressed in his jaguar costume, jaguar fur. He didn't like it at first but it has grown on him.

"Bree calm down. We'll find her or she'll find you. Have you looked in Bella's palm trees?" I asked.

"Yes and she's not there! What if we never find her?" Bree asked, starting to panic.

"Uncle J can we finish the fight yet? I'm dying to trample you again." Diego called from the ground.

"No, I need to help Bree find Jeany." Jasper called back.

"Just go, if you look for her she'll probably get scared again. I'll find her myself." Bree said jumping out the window and into the tree next to us.

Jasper frowned and walked out of the living room, jumping down to Diego. I followed behind him but took off in a different direction, looking for Jeany. I was out for about 20 minutes when I decided to head back. Jeany would come back when she was ready. When I got closer to our tree home I heard Jeany and Bella.

"Oh thank god you found her." I said when I jumped up to the living room. Bella is holding Jeany and sweeping the room.

"I found her while I was on my hunt. When I came home no one was around. I figured you would all show up sometime, so we stayed here. Let me guess, Jasper the big bad Jaguar again?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you found her. Bree was kind of upset when she left to look for her." I said.

"JEANY!" Bree yelled from the beach, obviously hearing us talking. Then Jeany took off through the window to the beach. A few seconds later Bree jumped up, hugging Jeany to her chest. Bree walked straight to Bella.

"Thank you, Mommy. She could have gotten eaten by something." Bree said, hugging Bella.

"Your welcome, baby." Bella said hugging her back.

"I'm gonna go tell Uncle Jazz you found her. He's worried about her. If I can find him, they're swinging through the jungle again." Bree said skipping out of the room with Jeany on her back.

"Jasper really does love them." I said to Bella. I went over to her, hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Mmmhmm. I love you." Bella whispered.

"Love you too." I whispered.

We stood there for a while, slowly swaying back and forth. When the sun started to set we went up to the skylight. Bree, Jeany, Diego and Jasper were already up there. Bella and I sat in our chairs and Bree, Diego and Jeany curled up on Bella's chair with her. We all finished watching the sun set and watched the stars slowly appear.

We have been doing this every night for the past 6 months. We all come up to the skylight and watch the stars. Some may get bored staring at the stars every night but we find it relaxing. Bella has taught Bree and Diego all about stars. At least once a night we see a shooting star. Bree always makes a wish and they all come true, due to her gift.

She and Diego have learned to block me out. I find it irritating. They find it funny.

**~Time Skip~ **

"Jeany and I are going down to the creek. She needs a bath." Bree said, swinging out on a vine.

"Have fun." Bella called back.

"Come on Jasper. I wanna surprise Bree with our new movie." Diego said, jumping off the skylight.

"Which one now?" Bela asked Jasper.

"Snow White." Jasper groaned. Slowly following behind Diego.

"Have fun. Which dwarf are you?" I asked, trying not to laugh. I failed.

"Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezey." Jasper grumbled.

"That's all seven." I laughed.

"Bashful is my favorite." Bella said, kissing Jasper's cheek. If he could I'm sure he would have blushed.

"Now don't keep the prince waiting." I laughed. Bella smacked my head.

"Oww! What was that for?" I yelled.

"Don't tease Jasper or I'll make you go play Happy or Dopey." Bella said.

Jasper laughed and dropped out of sight. Bella jumped down and started to clean up the rooms. Bella's tree has become the big house. She has added 2 more bedrooms, not that we need them, but she wanted too and I wasn't gonna say no.

I jumped down and helped her. After we had finished cleaning we went down to the beach and went for a swim. Diego and Jasper have already surprised Bree with their new movie. She loves it. I'm sure it will grow on Jasper just like the jaguar costume did.

"MOMMY! DADDY! UNCLE!" Bree and Diego yelled at the top of their lungs from somewhere in the jungle.

Bella and I were out of the water in a second and following the sound of the scream. Bella and I got to the scene just after Jasper did. He was standing protectively in front of Bree, Diego and Jeany, with 5 vampires on the other side of the creek. Bella and I were in front of Bree and Diego and next to Jasper in a millisecond. Bella turned around to face Bree and Diego.

"Run to the house and don't look back. Go!" Bella said. So I assumed she had all her shields up around them.

Bree and Diego nodded and took off toward the house, Bree cradled a shaking Jeany. The 5 vampires were still growling at us and we were growling at them. Bella turned back around and started to growl too. The blonde vampire stopped growling and recognition crossed his face.

"Jasper? Edward?" He asked. The other 4 stopped growling and stood up straight. Bella looked at Jasper and I quickly, confused. Then she looked back at the vampires.

* * *

**Here come the Cullens!**

**Review**


	19. Jazz the Big Bad Jaguar

**Here you go! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and before you read you have to understand that Alice will be completely OOC**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

I stood up and stared at my family, so did Jasper. Bella stayed in her crouch, but stopped growling. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder, silently telling her it's okay. Bella looked at me then at Jasper, she gave him a look that said, 'Are you crazy? They tried to attack my kids!'

Jasper nodded. Bella rolled her eyes and slowly stood up. She grabbed mine and Jasper's hands, almost like she wanted to pull us away.

"Jasper, I was so worried about you!" Alice exclaimed, hopping over the small creek. Jasper took a step back and pulled Bella and I back with him.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked, not looking at Alice.

"We came to see if you boys were okay. Alice can't see you." Carlisle said.

"I know she can't see us. Why did you try to attack my family?" Jasper asked.

"We're sorry. We didn't know." Esme said.

"You might want to go get them. They are starting to panic." I whispered to Bella. She put her shields around her and took off.

"You scare the monkey, you aren't alright with the girl. You aren't alright with the girl, you aren't alright with the boy. You aren't alright with the monkey, the boy and the girl, you are certainly not alright with their mother. You aren't alright with their mother, your aren't alright with their father. You aren't alright with all of them, you aren't alright with me." Jasper said in a cold tone.

Bella and the kids walked up behind Jasper and I. Jasper and I took the 2 steps back and stood next to Bella. Protecting our family.

"Jasper, why are you protecting that thing?" Alice asked, pointing to Bella. The whole family growled, including Jeany. I saw the water start to ripple a little, Bella.

Jeany can understand the vague idea of the situation, they are bad. After Bree got Jeany to trust us, I found that she thinks sort of like humans. Just a little less smart, she knows certain words mean certain things.

"Alice, we do not appreciate your rudeness. Now please leave. We have to calm down a scared monkey." Jasper said, pulling all of us away. And Jasper can sense Jeany's emotions, he just can't influence them.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. Why are you doing this to me? Is this because she heard me that day I called you? What has gotten into you? She is Edward's mate! She can't be yours too!" Alice yelled. That's when Jasper's control snapped.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! I am protecting my family! Do you understand that I left my best friend when I left Maria? Do you understand that she has gone through the same thing I did? She was and is my one and only best friend. Do you understand that I owe her my life? Do you understand that if she hadn't saved me during a battle that I wouldn't be alive! I don't think you do!" Jasper yelled.

"Come on, let's go." Jasper said to us. We started to walk away.

"I have my shields up." Bella said and we took off running to our home.

"Who were they?" Bree asked when we got to the skylight.

"They are our other family. The girl who was standing on our side of the creek is my mate." Jasper said, staring at nothing.

"Why aren't you with her? Why were you yelling at her?" Bree asked.

"She tried to hurt you, and that's not okay with me. She just doesn't understand." Jasper said.

"Oh." Bree said. She is feeding Jeany a few bananas, and Jeany has calmed down.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked. Bree and Diego seemed undisturbed by her question, so I figured Bella has her sound shield around the two of us.

"We stay on our side of the island. If they choose to come over then it's our choice to let them in or not." Jasper said. Okay, the 3 of us then.

"Okay. Jasper, you seem upset. Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine." Jasper said, smiling at her. I knew better and apparently so did Bella.

"No, you aren't. What's bothering you?" Bella said. Jasper's smile faded and he sighed.

"I don't know if I should be mad at Alice or not. She didn't really do anything wrong. I just don't know anymore. I thought some time away from her would clear my head but it didn't. I still feel the same way I did about this situation 6 months ago." Jasper admitted, looking at Bella.

"Alice, really is sorry. She just doesn't understand your history together." I said.

"I know she's sorry. I just don't know anymore." Jasper said quietly. Then he bit down on his bottom lip and looked away from us.

"Jasper." Bella whispered and opened her arms.

Jasper looked at her and ran into her arms. He broke down sobbing. Bree and Diego noticed this. They both looked like they were going to cry. I opened my arms and they ran into my arms. They didn't breakdown, they just needed comfort.

_He's always so stong. He never cries. _Bree thought.

_Jasper the Big Bad Jaguar doesn't cry. So which Jasper is he playing right now? The Jasper on the inside?_ Diego thought.

"Jeany and I are going to go down to the beach." Bree said.

"Be...safe." Jasper sobbed.

"I will, Uncle Jazz." Bree said. Diego said he was going hunting and they were gone.

"Jasper, if you really love Alice then you shouldn't let this come between you two." Bella said.

"I know." Jasper whispered.

We stayed on the skylight and watched the sun fall down. Bree, Jeany and Diego joined us and we spent our night just like every other night. Bree seemed to be thinking about something but she was blocking me.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**These next few chapters will be sad...**


	20. I Have To

**I decided to give Bree a voice in this story... :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bree POV...**

I made up my mind when I saw Uncle Jazz crying, that I would do anything I could to help him. I knew it had to do with that girl and I was determined to get to the bottom. I told my parents and Uncle J that I was going to the beach, and that is half true. I'm going to the beach but I'm not going to stay on the beach. I am going to the big house on the other side of the island.

I ran, cradling Jeany to my chest and eventually came up to the house. I hid in the trees and listened. I heard 2 girls crying, one harder than the other. And 3 people trying to comfort them. I moved Jeany to my back and walked up to the door. I stood there for a minute then knocked softly. Everything inside went quiet.

"It's the girl." One girl sobbed.

Someone moved closer to the door and opened it. He was about 2 feet taller than me, so I had to look up. He looked a lot like my Diego, only bigger. He has black curly hair, and looks to be about 19. He also has muscles. Jeany started to shake on my back. I pulled her into my arms. I took a deep breath, and looked at the man.

"I'm Bree. Can I speak to the short girl with the black hair?" I asked, my voice filled with courage. I think. The man looked like he was about to refuse me.

"Let her in, Em." A girl said.

He moved out of the doorway and swung his arm to the side. I walked into the giant house and looked around. The house may be big on the outside but it is simple on the inside. Sitting on the couch was 4 people.

The blonde man had his arms wrapped around a lady with caramel colored hair. Then there was the girl with black hair who was being comforted by the girl with blonde hair. The man walked past me and sat next to the girl with blonde hair. So blonde-y and curly are together. Short hair and Uncle Jasper are together. Caramel and male blonde-y are together.

"I'm Bree, and this is Jeany. I wanted to talk to you." I said to them, mostly to short hair. Short hair sat up and looked at me.

"I'm Alice. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme." Short hair said.

"Yeah, well, umm, my Uncle Jasper he, umm..." I didn't know how to say this. I took a deep breath and looked back at short hair.

"He misses you. He doesn't know exactly how he feels. He says that he doesn't know whether or not to be mad at you. He says he's fine but Mommy and Daddy know better than that. He was sobbing when I left to come here." I said to short hair in a rush. I said it so fast I don't know if they understood me. Short hair looked sad.

"Jasper was crying?" Curly asked. He looked shocked.

"Yeah, Mommy was trying to comfort him." I said.

"Why did you come?" Carmel asked.

"I don't like seeing my Uncle Jazz cry. He is always so happy and playful. I want to fix him." I said.

"He let's you call him Jazz?" Curly asked.

"Yeah, Mommy calls him Jazzy all the time." I said.

"How old are you, Bree?" Blonde-y asked.

"13 and a half." I said.

"How old are you as a vampire?" Male blonde-y asked.

_What is this 20 questions about Bree?_ I thought.

"I just passed my year mark 2 weeks ago. We celebrated." I said.

"A newborn?!" Male blonde-y said. He looked shocked.

"Yeah, Maria changed me. A few months later Mommy helped me, Diego, Shelly, Steve and Fred escape. But Shelly, Steve and Fred left us. And at the time Mommy was only Bella." I said.

I don't know why I was telling the people who -possibly intended to hurt me- this, but I felt like I could trust them. Jeany wasn't as scared anymore, either.

"Why did you come? Why didn't Edward or Bella or Jasper come?" Carmel asked.

"I want to fix my Uncle. He obviously isn't going to do it himself, Mommy doesn't like you guys, and Daddy just doesn't know what to do." I said. Didn't I tell them why I came already?

"What do you mean he isn't going to do it by himself?" Short hair asked.

"He said that he doesn't know what to do anymore." I said. I was getting tired of 20 questions, but it had to be done in order to fix Uncle Jazz.

"Do you have a power?" Male blonde-y asked. Again with the 20 questions about Bree! This isn't about me!

"Yes." I said simply. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know what my power was. He seemed to get that I didn't want to tell him.

"Why is Jasper so protective of your family?" Short hair asked.

"He has never really said why but I think it's cause we are his support. But I really don't know why." I said.

Jeany climbed out of my arms and went over to short hair. Jeany climbed into her lap and laid down.

"Jeany, come here." I said. Jeany lifted her head and shook it from side to side. She just told me no!

"She likes you." I said to short hair. Short hair pet her soft fur.

"How did you get her to trust vampires?" Male blonde-y asked.

"I found her in the jungle all alone and she has been following me around ever since. It took her a while to trust the others." I said.

"Your very brave to come here by yourself." Carmel said.

"Umm, thanks?" I said.

"Do your parents know your here?" Blonde-y asked.

"No, they wouldn't've let me come if I told them." I said quietly.

"Do you know why my Jasper didn't come back to me?" Short hair asked quietly. I thought for a minute. It must've been long minute cause short hair looked at me, she looked like she was gonna cry.

"I...I need to get home." I said, slowly walking toward the door. Jeany got off short hair's lap and climbed up onto my back.

"I'll try to come back as soon as possible. Sorry." I said before I disappeared out the door.

I hid in the trees and heard short hair start to cry again. My heart broke for her. I ran home after that.

* * *

**Alrighty, there you go... **

**What'd you think? **

**Review and I'll update soon...**


End file.
